A Ninja Turned King
by absolutezero001
Summary: One Naruto was just content with living the normal life, as much as he could, what with the fanboys he would nearly kill, schools and the drama, and the fact that he lives with Gods and Devils as if they were normal humans. But now, his 'normal' life has taken a sharp detour, to where he would attain the hearts of those he would hold close to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'SHUFFLE!' OR ANY OTHER ANIME I TALK ABOUT! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! _

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being, robot speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: Here folks, is what I would call the second version of the 'High School' genre, with Kawakami Heir being the first. This one I am basing off of two different, yet similar areas. One of which is easy since it is on that category thing on the summary. The other one will be kept a secret until it is revealed. I'll just leave it at that. So, without further ado, allow me to present to you, Naruto: The Ninja Turned King.**_

Ch 1: Kami or Yami?

_**(Date: April 23, 2012)**_

_*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_

_Ugh, damn it, why'd it have to turn into morning now? I want more sleep._

_*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_

_Gah, SHADDUP YA DAMN CLOCK! I CAN SKIP AT LEAST ONE DAY, COME ON!_

_*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_

_*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_

_*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_

_FUCK THIS SHIT!_

_*Beep!* *Bee-SMASH!*_

A hand had smashed the annoying, cursed machine sent by the lower bowels of hell itself. He really didn't want to get up, but he knew that he had no choice in doing so. He didn't want to go through any more laps at school than he needed after all, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. He just wanted to be lazy today.

The hand that had all but destroyed the cursed abomination had then been joined in by another, using their functions to push their owner from his slightly awkward sleeping position. Through the covers being moved by body movement, a mop of messy blonde hair was revealed to the world.

The owner of the hair had his eyes squinted, blinking away any sleepiness that would have tried to come back with a vengeance. And he was losing. But he had to keep it strong.

_Kami, I hate Mondays._

Ditto on that. With all his strength, he was able to push himself out of his bed, while coming into a few stretches. He had to get those kinks out of his muscles less he would be hurting quite a lot later on.

He then trudged forward, while muttering, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

Several exact copies of the young man had then formed into existence before walking off to do their respective jobs. This was a routine thing for the blonde male as he was special in that way. Hey, if he had his own private force to do the grunt work, why wouldn't he use it? But that's beside the point. While the clones had gone off to do their thing, the real male had walked into the bathroom adjacent to his room.

He flicked the light switch on, and had to blink a good number of times again to get used to the added brightness. Curse the light, but it was damn useful when needed. He turned the handles, opening the valve of the faucet, and therefore letting water flow from the mouth. He took a handful of the water, cupped into his hands, before splashing it onto his face.

He repeated that process a good number of times, as a good measure of waking him up when he didn't feel lie exercising. He had already done a good workout the previous night, and had felt little need to do so again this early in the morning. Plus, he had school unfortunately.

After feeling himself awake enough, he rubbed out the rest of the eye crusts that had formed during the previous night, before allowing his cerulean blues to view themselves via the mirror. He observed his eyes, them being filled with a glow that should not really be seen in one as young as he is. He looked at his unruly hair before running his hands through it. Somehow, with his hands being wet, it was enough to set his hair into their normal spikiness while it was flowed down his head, down to the upper part of his neck.

He then placed his hands on his cheeks, rubbing them against the faint, yet somehow apparent and slightly rough whisper marks that adorned them. Had it been a female doing this, he would have been purring much like a cat, or a kitsune to be more specific. Thank Kami that no one had been able to do so yet, as that would have been very embarrassing.

His hands then slowly traced down his toned torso, passing by the fading, yet still apparent scar mark that was just a shy close to his heart. While over the years the mark had faded due to actual healing and his abilities, it was still left a mark to his foolishness in letting a persona take over; something that he had regretted in so many ways. But, while it was a mark of shame, it was also one that resembled freedom: the freedom from the chains of hell that had bonded him to nigh eternal servitude.

While there were other smaller, either noticeable or not scars that had covered his body, this one had the most meaning, on both the bright and dark side of the moon. He was sure that should enough time pass, the actual marking on his skin would eventually disappear, but it would always remain there in his mind.

_It's been that long, hasn't it?_ Our hero asked himself as he thought on the scar once more. _A normal person should be sad about this, but yet, I still am happy about it. Yet, there is a sense of apathy there too, like even though I don't care for it, I do in a weird way._

_Heh he, that's probably just me talking._

Our hero, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, age 17, just shook his head while he chuckled in mirth at the thoughts in his head. He would sometimes have these entertaining thoughts come into his head without warning, making him remember the times _before_ he had found happiness in his life, which by the way he had once thought to be impossible. But that was his old persona talking. This was now, his real, unadulterated human, bad ass shinobi self; that was unfortunately going to school soon.

With that though, he left to go get changed into the Verbana Academy uniform. He didn't care for it, as he had some freedom in how he dressed. It was simple, white slacks, combined with a white button up shirt that he would leave open because he could. But since he had left the shirt open, he would usually wear another shirt, or undershirt if you will, for various reasons. One of which was that it IS part of the school rules, but that one was unimportant. The real reason why was that he could hide the tone body that he had spent years crafting. Were he to show it to the roaming eyes of hormonal girls, he might as well kiss his virginity goodbye.

While a good way to lose it, he would rather lose it out of his own volition, and not through the process of being raped. That was just wrong.

A little bit later on, Naruto enters the living area and heads for the table, which was already set with a small, yet filling and good breakfast. He threw a glance at the TV ahead of him before he decided to take it a little bit slow today, and enjoy the food. He had the time.

While he done so, he watched the local news program which featured one normal looking middle-aged man and one woman with somewhat pointed ears. Ah, yeah, that's another thing.

Sometime after he had arrived in Japan, some weird shit happened, and a portal to two, not one, but two alternate worlds had opened. Naruto, being about 13 at the time, had then prepped himself for an all-out war against whoever was coming in to earth. It wouldn't be the first time he had waged war, were he to remember the short one he fought against Oto long ago, along with the war against the very people he had fought to protect.

But, later on, somehow the world as he knew it didn't freak out like he thought they would. Even his tenant was shocked over how they all reacted. In fact, pretty much all of the governments across the world, on this side mind you, had accepted whatever negotiations went down, and had let a crap load of Kami denizens, along with Yami denizens to immigrate over and make a living here on earth.

Back then, Naruto had commented that were something like this happen back _there_, there would have been a mass war or something like it waged by _them_, in hopes of either 'cleansing the world of demons' and all that bullshit. Or to try to use them for any type of warfare, BEFORE killing them off, whichever came first.

That incident, about 5 years ago, is now known as the Gate Opening. And from then on, there would be a constant movement between his world, and the worlds of Kami and Yami. It was weird, but he wasn't one to hold any bigotry or any of that kind of thing…unlike _them_. He had found pretty much all of them to be much like humans themselves, though he was surprised that there was next to none of them that know of _his_ specific area. But hey, who was he to preach on about this unknown land and what not. It was better that they would be ignorant about it.

Anyway, the gods and devils had immigrated on over to their plane of existence, and had pretty much done their own thing with the humans. Hell, he even knew a good portion of them as they were his classmates at his school. Go figure on that.

The actual gods and devils though were much like humans, as previously mentioned. The only physical difference is that the Kami denizens had more of an affinity to nature and some to magic, and had somewhat pointy ears, much like the news anchorwoman on screen there. The denizens of Yami though were more elf-like, like those in fairy tales, manga, and video games, with magic to boot. Though there were few of them that can actually do magic well, he had seen what some of them can do, and had pretty much chalked it up to them being much more dangerous versions of jutsu.

_The people back there_ would probably stand next to no chance against these beings.

But back to the devils and gods. With all of this happening, he had questioned his furry companion, Kurama about the chance of him being attacked by any of them. You see, there is a BIG difference between devils, gods, and demons. While the former two were more or less human, the demons were the ones you had to watch out for since they could come out as anything, like say a super natural ten-tailed demon of mass destruction for one.

And with Kurama being a big part of that beast, he had been slightly worried about being attacked by any of them were they to figure out what he was harboring. The fox had then merely placated Naruto's worried, saying that they would only act were he to harm any of their kind, or humans. And since Naruto was not like that in any manner, he was all but safe.

That didn't stop him from training in using the fox's youki, just for safety measures. As of now, due to that and with his long cooperation with Kurama, he might as well declare himself a Kage. But, for all of that power and jutsu under his belt, he lacked the experience. He doubted he would really be able to fight the more head honcho of the Kami and Yami, since they would have probably live MUCH longer than he did, by a long shot, and would more than likely be more developed on the physical part too.

So, with that in mind, both human and kitsune had pretty much agreed on to treat the new people on earth like they would normally, with kindness if given, or mercilessly if the need were to be needed. But, since pretty much all of them had been kind to him, he dealt with it.

Going back to the story, Naruto had had enough of watching the news for now, and since he was already done with his breakfast, bonus. He pressed the button on the remote, turning the TV off before he set the dishes into the sink. He'll deal with that later on in the day. He looks to the side of the sink, seeing the bento that one of his clones had made. Next to it was a thermos filled with some ramen, so Naruto knew that he was good in the lunch department.

He picked them up, and then moved on back to the table. Unlike most of the other students at school, Naruto had gone American in the way he carried his school stuff. It was just a simple one strapped backpack that he had seen college students use, and had thought it to be more convenient that using that other carrier bag. Plus, with how he had modified it, he could practically fit in an arsenal of stuff with all of the seals on there.

With his stuff ready and being dressed, he now felt himself ready for the day.

"Well, might as well go with it," Naruto told himself as he exited his flat.

Upon exiting the flat and locking the door, he jumped off of his perch, landing right in front of the front desk to the complex. Why that? You see, as a way to keep himself funded in the financial department, Naruto had done several things. One of which was fix up and open an abandoned hotel into what is known as one of the places to be when living the city of Kyoto. With the high quality apartments, service if need be, and other stuff, Naruto had made a killing in profits and then some. Along with the other business ventures he had made, you can say that Naruto was pretty loaded.

Hell, even the flat he had made himself was highly coveted for being an actual home, while being in an apartment complex. It had two floors, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, one sauna, a game room, a living area, a kitchen area that would make some of his friends green with envy, an office for his business stuff, and a dojo. Yeah, Naruto had been busy making all of that into the top floors of the apartment complex, but it was worth every second in making it happen.

Anyway, after he had made a good landing, he spotted one of his workers. She was one of the first people he had hired after the completion of the apartment complex. Smart, cute, around the age of 24, she was very reliable in her work, and can cook a mean Irish breakfast. He gazed at his phone, and had figured why not go and say hi.

"Ohayo Lisbeth-san. How are you this morning?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the young blonde woman.

The said woman, identified as Lisbeth, just smiled daintily as she bowed. "I am fine, arigaotu for asking Naruto-san. Are you off to school perhaps?"

"Hai," Naruto nodded. "You know the drill, ne? Need me for anything?"

"No thank you, I can handle it," Lisbeth shook her head no. "You go on ahead and get going. I'll make sure that the others do their job."

"Hai~, hai~, I'mma going," Naruto sighed as he walked off. "And make sure that Ageha-san gets off her ass and does work for once, or I'm benching her. Be sure to tell her that."

"I will," Lisbeth giggled. "Have a good day!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rin Tsuchimi had always wondered what manner of higher being in existence he had pissed off. In fact, he had asked that question almost every single day for quite a while. Why you may ask? Well, if you were to know about him and his childhood friend, Kaede Fuyou, then you would know what he had to deal with in a constant daily basis.

Due to the said girl, the very shy, pretty-no, gorgeous, deadly loyal girl, Rin had been the subject of the constant torturous and annoying fanboy group that would just would not get a clue. This group is known as the KKK, or the Kitto Kitto Kaede, or in another way of saying it, the Kaede Fuyou Personal Guard. It was a fanboy group solely devoted to his childhood friend, and one that he had plagued him for Kami knows how long.

Due to his closeness, and the fact that they live together with her doing everything for him, literally, they all had got together with the sole purpose of 'protecting Kaede'. Which, in their terms meant for him to die, painfully. This was one of those situations.

He had been walking to school with Kaede, making casual conversation with her like always. This time though, once again, they had to stop once they had reached the park. The man that had stopped them was indeed one of the KKK members. He didn't bother learning the name of the man, and had already questioned on why he was dressed like one of the baseball jocks when the man was clearly too old enough to be in it.

And he had just asked that very question too, to which the man-pedo replied, "Shaddup, Rin Tsuchimi!"

The man-pedo had then pointed his fat, stubby finger as he called out, "Fight me for Kaede-san! Right here, right now!"

Rin couldn't help but feel the bead of sweat roll down his head. "So you say….eto, Kaede, what are your feelings on about being turned into a prize…again?"

"Sona…eto…," Kaede stuttered, not sure on what to say. She was having such a good time talking with her long held crush/master, but then one of those idiots had to come in again and ruin it. Oh, how she wished that they would all just drop dead. Too bad she had no such ability.

But the man was already in an attack position. "Enough talk, we fight…to the DEATH!"

He had made it to charge and kill the boy with his nailed in bat, but then, something had come right in to stop such an act. That something just so happened to be a rock, a good sized one to boot, landing right on his face. And he was sure that his face was probably going to be broken for a while now.

The force of the blow was still powerful enough for the pervert to be launched right into the nearby light pole, and had soundly knocked him out.

Rin and Kaede remained still for a bit before Rin sighed out, "Thank Kami for that. And I think I know what kind of Kami to thank too."

"Arigatou for the compliment Rin, but I'm just a simple ninja," Naruto quipped as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

He then looked at the broken man with a look of disgust before asking, "Are the racist bastards trying to kill you again?"

"Unfortunately," Rin sighed as he and his friend walked up the stairs. "Sometimes I wonder why the bother. You usually put most of them in the hospitals. I thought that they would have given up by now."

"We can only hope for that soon Rin," Naruto stated solemnly. "We can only hope."

"Ano," Kaede interrupted, "Arigatou for saving us Naruto-kun…again."

"It's no problem at all Kaede," Naruto grinned. "Anything for friends of mine."

The blonde then looked at his phone before saying, "But enough about this. We better hurry, or we'll be late. I'd rather not deal with Nadeshiko-sensei's antics today thank you very much."

"Er, yeah. Come on Kaede!" Rin agreed as he grabbed the young woman's hand, much to the said woman's shock, pleasure, and happiness, and ran off. Naruto on the other hand, had already used his father's jutsu to teleport to the school. Yeah, it's good to be a ninja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time Naruto had changed his shoes and exchanged some school stuff from his locker, Rin and Kaede had just arrived. The former just glared at the ginning blonde while he panted.

"_*pant*_ How do _*pant*_ how do you keep doing that?!"

"Trick of the trade Rin," Naruto joked, before his grin grew. "And you seem pretty comfortable there to Rin, Kaede. Why didn't you tell me that you two finally got together?"

Both the young adults blushed at the teasing before Rin had figured out why that was said. Damn, why was he such a pervert when it came to things like this!

He quickly pulled his hand away as he stuttered, "Er-ano-gomen."

Kaede thought no ill thought of it, and had actually blushed. "No. It's nothing at all. In fact, I…kinda liked it."

Naruto would have chosen that moment to further tease the two, but then he saw another friend of his made her entrance. And by doing that, was by her landing a good smack on Rin's back, making the poor boy stumble onto the ground.

"Hello~!" the green haired young woman greeted with a wink and an abundance of energy.

"A…Asa-senpai," Rin groaned in pain.

"Ohayo, Rin-chan," the newly named Asa quipped.

"Ah, Asa-senpai, ohayo," Kaede greeted, causing the other girl to turn to her.

"Oh, heya Kaede," Asa greeted. "Did you two walk to school together again? Oh~, you two are as close as always~!"

"So…*grunt* was that attack you did an act of jealousy?" Rin asked as he moved to get up, still in pain mind you.

"Ah, man up Rin. You should be used to this by now," Naruto joked before he turned to his friend. "'Sup Asa-chan. How's it hanging?"

"Not much Naruto-kun, and morning to you too," Asa grinned. "How's business?"

"Same old, same old Asa-chan, you know that," Naruto grinned as he shook his head. "Hopefully, Ageha will finally get her ass into gear. But, I am worried about something else too."

"Really? What is it?" Kaede asked.

"Well," Naruto began as he scratched his head, "I don't know what's been going on, but the entire neighborhood across from my main place has been emptied, literally, of any life. The people working there said that some people bought the land there and had made it to move at that spot. It was weird."

"So you're going to be getting new neighbors. What's the big deal?" Asa asked.

"That's the thing. My neighbors were all in my apartment complex and around the area. The street across from it thought was just some old houses and another complex I had planned on buying, until now that is."

"Well, nothing you could do there Naruto," Rin said as swapped his shoes. "You could always ask your neighbors once they moved in."

"Yeah, I'll get to that when the time comes I suppose," Naruto agreed with a nod.

"Well, enough of that then!" Asa stated as eh popped next to Rin, and had pressed her breasts against the boy's arm. The reaction should be obvious. "And there~, is my feminine attack made just for you Rin-chan! See you later~!"

The girl had then left while Rin muttered despondently, "Damn it! Toy with a guy's feelings why don't ya?!"

Kaede just chuckled. "Asa-senpai s as energetic as ever, isn't she Rin-kun. I happen to like it."

"Speak for yourself. That girl's going to be the death of me!" Rin grumbled while Naruto snickered. It was always fun to see the boy get all flustered about some flirting.

A little bit later, the trio had arrived at their designated classroom, with Kaede about to enter said room. Bu before she could open the door, Naruto had placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. The blonde shook his head no and just gestured for her to move to the side.

Once she done so, he looked at his friend, silently asking which one should do the deed today. Rin shrugged in response, earning him a nod from his friend. Rin then moved to the door, with Naruto just on the other side of it. They nodded to each other in acknowledgement to the improvised plan.

The brunette first grabbed the handle to the door, ready to pull it. Naruto had just stuck his right arm out, putting it just above his upper chest level. He grinned at the boy, with an evil glint glimmering in his eyes.

With another nod, Rin pulled the door opened and moved himself and Kaede out of the way, while a boy called out, "Kaede-chan, welcome to my-GAGH!"

That was the sound of Itsuki, a very perverted friend of the trio's, being clotheslined by our hero. The boy had ended roughly on the floor in mere seconds, before Naruto shook his head at the boy.

_He just won't learn, will he?_ Naruto asked himself before he moved on.

"Come on you two. It's best we leave him there. Maybe Nadeshiko-sensei will knock some sense into him for 'sleeping in the hallways' and what not."

A little bit later, Itsuki had somehow managed to wake himself up, and was now crying waterfall tears at the two young men. "Rin…Naruto…why must you be so cruel to me?! I was only professing my-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll put you in the women's locker room…again," Naruto warned, effectively shutting up the boy. It was a well-known fact through the school, let alone the city that the boy can make bad things happen to those who pissed him off. And yet, no one has ever been able to prove it.

"You know," Rin stated, "why not just go with someone else, besides Kaede. I mean, Mayumi is a good person."

Itsuki just scoffed at Rin. "Me, with her?! Not a chance. She's got nothing going on up there! And with the fact that-""

"Well, ex-cuu~se me for being me!" the said girl crowed as she walked in, her heterochromiac eyes glaring at the boy.

"Ohaoyo Mayumi-chan," Kaede greeted calmly, which Mayumi returned.

She then went into rant mode. "Don't mock us pettanko women! There are a lot of people out today who prefer them!"

"But…citing such a small opinions doesn't really matter to…,"

"The era of worshipping F and G-cups is over people!" Mayumi interrupted before she leaned forward, fondling her near non-existent breasts, "from now on, it's all about a size that fits in the palm of your hand!"

Everyone felt the bead of sweat roll down their heads at the girl's actions and words while Naruto quipped, "Good to see you're as exuberant about that as usual Mayu-chan."

"I better be Naruto-kun," Mayumi stated proudly. "I AM the school's head news reporter! It is my sole duty to remain active and vigilant! CONSTANT VIGILANCE I SAY!"

Naruto chuckled at her before he asked, "So, what's the scoop for today then?"

"Oh! Yeah, we're getting a transfer student soon," Mayumi said. "And from my sources, the student is a-"

"Real pretty girl," Itsuki interrupted, with a perverted leer shown on his face. "I can just smell it. We're getting a real beauty soon."

"Anyway," Rin led on. "When do you think the transfer student is coming?"

"Tomorrow maybe," Mayumi answered. "I wasn't able to get much, but at least it's something."

"Well, if your source is as reliable as ever, then it's safe to say that it's true then," Naruto stated. "But what do you think she'll be like guys? Human, Kami, or Yami?"

"I would say the latter of the three, Naruto-kun," Kaede answered. "But we should just wait and see. We won't know until then."

"Meh, I don't care really," Rin shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well," Mayumi muttered in thought, "you got Kaede, so I guess you really wouldn't care. Say, have you two finally gotten together by the way?"

Rin's face met floor at that while Kaede's face flushed in embarrassment. Oh, how she wanted that to be true. She would then make sure that no one would dare take him from her, make sure he would stay at her home, and for them to have plenty of babies too. Any further advancement into the thoughts of Kaede would then be proclaimed beyond disturbing to the readers, and was therefore discarded.

"N-no! We are not!" Rin shouted. "We are just friends! Come on now!"

Naruto snickered at Rin while Itsuki yelled, "That is NOT good Rin! You're finished as a manly man if you lose your passion for girls!"

"I don't know about that…," Rin muttered to himself.

"I got enough on my plate for me to worry about, so I'm good," Naruto commented with a smirk.

"That's because YOU got girls tailing you! You have not right to say ANYTHING!" Itsuki yelled.

He then pointed at Rin. "You're just spoiled to begin with! I mean, you got Kaede-chan here, who is doing EVERYTHING FOR YOU! You've become incapable of noticing what true happiness is!"

"What are you talking about man?" Rin asked.

"See what I'm talking about here?!" Itsuki sighed in depression. "Rin, do you think from the bottom of your heart that every day is fulfilling?"

Everyone just stared at the boy, wondering where that came from. It even got Naruto thinking too.

_Am…am I happy?_ He asked himself as he gazed at his friends, with Itsuki still lecturing and trying to turn Rin.

The smile that formed on his face had caused the majority of the girls that had seen it blush hard while he thought to himself, _Yeah. I'm happy. Not that true happiness Itsuki-baka's blabbering about. I'm just…content is all. So long as none of _them_ find me, I'm fine with it._

He was then brought out of his thoughts as Nadeshiko Benibara, his homeroom teacher came in, saying, "Alright people sit down! Homeroom's starting!"

The class had then went on about the Gate Opening incident, which Naruto already knew most about due to his scouting skills and what not. So in turn, he had just turned to doodling in his notebook while also writing in some new lines for his book. Let it be known now that one of his business ventures mentioned earlier was that he is an author. A popular, yet anonymous one, mind you. And NOTHING like Jiraiya's smut, thank Kami too.

He felt like he was on a roll with his writing, but shadow had formed from above. Were it back over _there_, his instincts would have told him to move and prepare for a fight. But, with how he had been living in the past years, along with recognizing the scent in front of him, he knew that he was in no danger.

He looked up and grinned as he asked, "Yo Nadeshiko-sensei. Is there something you need?"

A tick mark formed on the busty woman's head. "So, writing something else not related to my class, eh? Do you find my class that boring?"

Were he a lesser being, he would be sweating buckets now. But the presence that the woman was trying to give off held nothing compared to Kurama. That thought had earned him a nod from the biju itself, so that was good too.

"Sumimasen Nadeshiko-sensei," Naruto apologized, "but I kind of already read up on ahead on this stuff. So, it's nothing new for me or anything."

Nadeshiko did not believe the smooth words of the blonde one bit, and would have commented on it, but then, as the saying goes, he was saved by the bell.

The teacher could only sigh in disappointment. "You lucked out there Namikaze. Too bad."

He had then heard Rin and his other friends sigh in relief. Not that he was worried for his own being, but it felt good knowing that his friends were. It just showed how good friends they were.

But before he could make his move to leave, Nadeshiko called out, "But by the way Namikaze, I need to have a word with you. Please step outside."

He could feel his friends anxiety growing, but he placated their worried with one of his smiles. He wasn't worried one bit at all, as he had done nothing wrong.

After following her into the hallway, the teacher asked, "So, Naruto, have you ever been acquainted with girls from the other worlds by chance? Like say, when you were a younger?"

He was confused by the odd question, but answered, "Not that I can think of that far Nadeshiko-sensei. I could have easily just passed them as cosplayers, so you got me there."

_If only she knew where I'm from_, Naruto added grimly.

"Why do you ask though?"

Nadeshiko shrugged in response. "No reason, no real reason at all."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, searching her for anything that he can assault on. That was way too suspicious for him to pass off. The teacher even squirmed under his sharp gaze, not used to seeing the blonde looking so serious.

Somehow though, she was able to regain her composure a she said, "Well, all I can say is this then."

She placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder while saying, "Don't give up! And good luck, for I'll back you up as much as I can!"

She removed the hand and walked away; going off on some similar advices and what not that Naruto had learned way too long ago. But our hero just stared at his leaving teacher, narrowed eyes glaring at her form.

_What is she talking about? Have I really met anyone from those other worlds? And what does she mean by those other words?_

Naruto would have tried to go on and figure out the newest puzzle before him, but he had noticed that the bell was about to ring, signaling the start of 1st period. With a sigh, he walked back into the classroom, his mind full of thoughts on what just happened.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was after school, and Naruto had already made his way out of there. His head was still on what Nadeshiko had said during homeroom. He was confident that none of the racist bastards would try and make another move on Rin and Kaede again for today, so he was confident in leaving them to their own business.

_Maybe I'm thinking too hard on this,_ Naruto wondered to himself as he walked through the streets. _I mean, I don't really think that I have met any Kami or Yami before the Gate Opening. And I don't think that there are any of _them_ here. It would be impossible for _them_ to travel that far._

After trying to think on it, Naruto just sighed in reluctance. "Guess I'll just sift through my memories again. Kami, haven't done that in a while."

He would have continued on his way back to his place, but then he felt a vibration in his pants pocket. He fished through it, pulled out his phone, and pressed the button. "Moshi, moshi, talk to me."

"Hello Naruto-san, how was your day?" a male's voice asked through the receiver.

"It's been good Kenichi-san. How has the complex been handled on your end? Ageha finally did her end?"

This was another one of his employees under him, a devil by the name of Kenichi. He was mostly the head of security and anything relating to heavy physical stuff. A bit slow on the intelligent side, but he if you were to ask him to do help out in in anything, the big softie wouldn't hesitate to do all he could to help.

Kenichi, on the other line, just sighed. "Yes, thought it took some effort on my, Lisbeth's, and Tomoyo's parts to get her up. But, the bad thing is…"

"Ageha-baka ate through your kitchen again, did she?" Naruto asked dryly.

"Er, hai Naruto-san. This time though, she was somehow able to enter into your flat and ate through your kitchen too, though it's not as bad ours is," was Kenichi's sheepish reply.

Face met palm. "*sigh* Damn it all. I have GOT to apply those new locks on my door. How that girl gets in, I'll never know. So, what's the damage this time?"

"I can tell you now since I and Kurato-san here have been cleaning up the mess Ageha-san made. Do you have a pen and paper at hand?"

"Hold that thought," Naruto said before he fished through his bag. "Ah, got it. Need me to pick up anything for you guys as well?"

"No, arigatou though. Lisbeth is on her way with Ageha-san to do that."

"Alright then. Lay it on me."

A little bit later, Naruto was in the Inariya grocery store, picking up all of the stuff he needed for his flat. He had already gotten a good majority of it, and was now sifting through the milk brands. He would not want to risk getting food poisoning or indigestion again.

"Ah, let's see…nah, not that one. That brand is too thick for me. No, not that one either, too late on the date. Wait-AHA! Here we go!" Naruto commented after he picked out a good milk carton. "Just the right date and brand too."

He placed the milk into his crate before pushing it off to the deli section.

"Let's see here," Naruto muttered to himself as he looked at his list, "I got the dairy, bread, chips, cereal, some ramen, pasta with sauces, and some pastries. All I need now is some meat and some veggies. Wonder if they got some new apples in today?"

He looked through the various meats, thinking on what he should buy for today and for the week. Beef, chicken, or pork? Decisions, decisions, decisions. But, he was brought out of his musings when he spotted a young woman, by his age staring intently at two packages of beef.

_Wait, those are slightly pointed ears. Must be a Kami, but why is she looking at the meat so intently? She wants to burn it or something_? Naruto thought to himself wryly. He did make a note that the girl was beautiful too, with her long red hair, brown eyes, and her casual white and red combo dress.

A flash went through his head, before he narrowed his eyes in concentration. _Where I have I met her? She…she seems WAY too familiar for me to pass off as a thought._

He would have gone further, but then the said girl had noticed him and walked over to him. He did take note though that the girl looked like she was being given a birthday or Christmas gift early. That, and there was also that particular blush adorning her cheeks. "Oh, ne, ne, excuse me, can you help me with this?"

Seeing nothing wrong in helping the girl, Naruto shrugged in compliance. "Sure, I can help. What do you need?"

The girl held out the two meats as she asked, "Which of these two should I buy?"

"…nani?" was Naruto's intelligent question.

"I've managed to narrow it down to these two," the girl explained as she went back to staring at the beef. "I have someone at home who eats a LOT, so, should I buy two medium packs of beef or one of the big ones?"

The girl then had burst into anime tears. "I'm so confused on what to do! Please help me!"

Naruto thought that it was very cute of her to be this troubled. "Ma~, ma~, no need to cry. I got ya."

He tilts his head in thought, wondering on the best possible solutions.

"Well," he began, "since you said that our relative eats a lot, the logical way for you to go would be for you to buy two of the medium beef packages. BUT, what you CAN do to help save some money is something I can help you with, is that fine?"

"*gasp* Huh, really?!" the girl asked excitedly.

"Hai, it's a recipe I made a while back. I used to have some friends who had the same problem, and I have some that do now too. It's a Kami sent thing for my wallet and my food stuffs."

He then tore off an unwritten part of his shopping list and began to write the instructions. "Get these ingredients, follow the directions here, and put them on your dishes. Whenever eaten, it fills your stomach much faster. That way, you won't need to make so much, which in turn leads to you not buying so much food, therefore saving you a LOT of money in the long run."

"Really? It'll do all that?" the girl asked in amazement.

"Hai. Here ya go," Naruto answered as he gave the girl the recipe. "With this, all you need to buy is that large package there, and you'd be set for a good few days, and that doesn't include for any other dishes you make."

The girl slowly took the piece of paper, looking like she was about to burst into tears of joy. And there was the fact that her blush had increased tenfold, which made Naruto compare her to a certain stalker that could never get a clue. But the difference there was that he actually liked the girl here.

Before he said his farewell, the girl had hugged him tightly while saying, "Oh~, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! This means SO~ MUCH to me~! I don't know HOW I could ever repay you!"

"Er, its fine and all. Nothing to it," Naruto managed to say while he tried to keep a certain part of his anatomy under control.

_So…so soft and…warm_, Naruto thought to himself. It shouldn't take a genius to know what he was referring to.

The girl had then let him go, much to our hero's hidden disappointment, as she bowed and said, "It's been nice to see you again, after so long! I would love to talk with you more, but I got to get a few more things before heading home. I'm sorry!"

"Eh heh, its fine. Don't worry," Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

The words had then fully processed into his mind, leading him to asking, "Wait, what do you mean by-"

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun!" the girl called as she ran off, still blushing hard.

Naruto just remained still, wondering what was going on. _I didn't give her my name…did I?_

He looked back at the direction the girl had run off to. _She still felt familiar…damn it. Why can't I remember?! This is going to bug the living hell out of me all night now!_

"*sigh* Well, now I got more of an incentive to look through my mind then," Naruto sighed confusedly, wondering just what the hell was going on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ah, fuinjutsu, the gift and blessing of ninja everywhere," Naruto told himself as he tossed a scroll up and down. "Kami knows how much more trouble I'd have if I have to carry all that crap to my place."

With his mind full of what to make for supper, he subconsciously started to whistle to a tune. He didn't know which tune though; he just did it out of boredom. Kami, he needed something good to happen.

His mind had then gone back to earlier, about that red head Kami. He was sure that she was familiar, since she somehow knew his name without him giving it. Well, it should be given since he had his face plastered on some posters, pictures and what not, advertising his complex for rent. But normally, that would only lead to someone calling him by the formal suffix, not 'kun'.

With that in mind, Naruto had figured that he had met the girl sometime before in his past. He wracked through his mind as best as he could, trying to see if he could get any memories to pop up

But then, he stopped suddenly, hearing a soft, melodic tune going through his ears. He had heard the tune before from an anime he had seen, so it was easily recognizable to him. There was also the fact that not only was the person singing it good, it also sounded familiar.

He didn't know what possessed him to go, but he had gone that direction, following the source of the singing.

_**(Insert music: Departures - EGOSIT)**_

" _~Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo. Hitsuyou to sareru koto no mai. Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de.~_"

Yep, he recognized the song alright, and damn can the girl sing it well too. He had followed the voice to a park, which if he remembered right, was close to where Rin and Kaede lived. Huh, convenient.

And when he looked on, he could see a beautiful, somewhat angelic girl sitting on the swing set. She had her eyes close, with her dark blue, borderline purple hair swaying to the wind, slightly covering her trademark elf-like ears, marking her as a devil. He dress was good on her; a yellow/orange long dress that stopped at her knees that had black stripes at the skirt part. She wore high heels, which was typical for a girl her age.

He walked forward a bit before finding a tree to lean on. He had the spare time to listen a bit. It wasn't often that he got to hear someone with actual talent singing, unlike what he had been hearing from the USA.

After what seemed, for like an eternity of a blissful tune, the girl had ended the song. She took in a breath and released it, like she had always done so. A thought had entered her mind, and a certain boy had plagued them once again. She had thought on what he would say about her singing. Would he like it? Dislike it? She wasn't sure.

But, much to her shock, the sound of clapping had entered her ears. She jumped a bit before looking around for the source. She looked to her left, and had immediately blushed at who was clapping for her. But that embarrassment was overtaken by pure joy, which she of course showed on her face and crimson eyes.

Naruto just continued clapping while he commented, "That was great! Very good!"

"Ano…arigatou," the girl stuttered before she rose from her seat. "Were…were you listening this whole time?"

"Yep," Naruto answered, still grinning widely as he walked toward her. "You're a great singer. Better than most of what I've been hearing lately by a LONG shot."

"But…I'm not that…that good," the girl muttered while she looked away, still blushing. "I mean, there are probably a lot of others who are better than me."

"I'm calling BS on that, 'cuz what you're spouting is INSANE!" Naruto retorted. "I swear, your voice was like an ANGEL or something, granted even though you're a devil and all, but yet you have that quality and all going for you, and there is…"

He trailed off lamely while seeing that the girl just couldn't handle the onslaught of compliments. "Eh heh…well, you get the point."

The girl just giggled after a few moments of silence. "Arigatou, Naruto-sama. That means a lot to me."

She then tilted her head cutely while she said, "And who knows, if you keep your ears open, you might hear more of my singing."

"I'll be looking forward to it then," Naruto grinned. He would have said something else, but then an alarm sounded from the clocks around the park.

The girl had realized what it meant and had hastily said, "Oh, sumimasen, Naruto-sama, but I must be going. If I'm late in getting home, Tou-sama will punish me."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto waved off. "Go on, get."

The girl bowed before walking off. She was about to exit the park, but then she turned as she called out, "It was nice to talk to you again, even for a little bit. I will look forward in seeing you again."

She then ran off, now wearing a blush that would have made a certain stalker foaming in the mouth. Naruto wore a similar, yet lesser blush before he grinned, happy at seeing another beautiful female. He turned to make his way home, but he now let what the girl had said. She knew his name, yet he didn't. And yet again, there was that déjà vu sense going through, just like from before, but he just couldn't get the proper memories.

He could only scream out at the sky out of frustration. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH HHHH! WHY MUST I BE TORTURED LIKE THIS?! DAMN YOU KAMI! DAMN YOU MURPHY!"

Inside the mind of our frustrated hero, the kitsune sealed inside him just raised an eyebrow at his container's behavior. He then shrugged, not really giving a fuck about it. It was his problem; let the gaki deal with it.

_**But still, things are going to be getting interesting**_, the biju commented inwardly as he laid his head on his paws. _**I'm getting the feeling that things might not stay as normal as he wanted it to be.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Date: April 24, 2012)**_

"Alright gakis, sit down and shut up! It is getting REALLY irritating seeing you all like this!" a miffed Nadeshiko ordered.

Wanna know why their class, along with the entirety of Verbena Academy was bouncing up and down? Well, it turned out that the transfer students, yes, in plural folks, were going to be coming today. It was confirmed, along with the fact that they were supposed to be girls. That had gotten the perverted population moving alright.

"Itsuki-baka, can't you sit still? It's not like the world is going to be ending any time soon!" Mayumi asked in exasperation.

"No can do there. First impressions are important today, and I'm just too anxious my first dibs," Itsuki answered, with a determined, yet perverted gleam had formed in his eyes.

He then stood up and shouted,"Oi, you lot, you guys ready for this?"

_*WHACK!*_

There was of course a loud cheer brewing up, but Naruto, who is widely known, and appreciated by the female population, as an anti-pervert hunter had already put a stop to that. The first step was whacking Itsuki hard by a harisen. The lump was still smoking. He then turned a harsh glare at the other boys, daring them to do anything else.

Not one muscle was moved, leaving a satisfied Naruto putting up his harisen in a special storage seal in his left hand. Yeah, seals, they can be a beast.

"Thanks for that Naru-kun. I was actually gonna do that, but you took the fun out of it," Mayumi thanked, be still pouted a little bit.

"Tell you what Mayu-chan, next time Itsuki-baka gets like this, you can use the harisen on him. And the same goes for you too Nadeshiko-sensei," Naruto called out.

The said teacher had somehow gained a demonic gleam in her eye as she said, "Why thank you Namikaze for you contribution. I'll be sure to use it to its full potential."

Let it be known then that all of the male populous inside the room were about to drop dead from the fear of their teacher using THE harisen. The females though had brightened up while giving Naruto some thankful looks, coupled with the ones who were already looking at him with lust.

A shiver ran down his spine, causing him to be tense up his muscles. _My rape sense is tingling. I better watch my back._

Nadeshiko just shook her head before looking at the door to the classroom. "Alright, come on in you two."

The door opened, and two grown adult men entered. One man had gray, ear length hair, brown eyes, and short pointy ears. He wore a Japanese style Gi outfit. The other had waist length gray hair, but in a lighter tone than his companion, red eyes, and long pointy ears. He dressed in a long sleeve turtleneck shirt with gray pants.

"Ah, so this is a human school. Quite a marvelous place if I do say so myself," the buffer man stated in a loud, boisterous tone.

"Indeed so," the leaner man commented. "There are so many pretty girls here that I am beginning to think that I am in my younger years."

"Ha! In your dreams" the buffer man laughed, before he looked around. "By the way, they said that he would be in this class. Which one is it?"

The leaner man looked around, before looking directly at Naruto for a few seconds before saying, "Ah, there. Found him, over there."

"Who, the dull kid over there?" the buffer man pointed out, leading Rin's eyes to twitch a bit in annoyance. He was NOT dull.

"No, not him. The one behind him. The blonde male," the leaner man pointed out as he made his move to Naruto.

"Oh-ho, yes, I see him. He's got the looks alright," the buffer man commented as he looked Naruto up and down. "And he looks like he's got the muscles too. So, I can say that he'll protect Sia-chan quite so."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the two men, wondering what the hell they were talking about. But then, the name that the buffer man had mentioned had ringed a bell inside Naruto's mind. He knew it from somewhere.

But then, the leaner man admonished his companion. "No sneaking a head start now Shin-chan. After all, Naruto-kun here IS Rina-chan's bridegroom."

"Hey, no fair!" the now identified 'Shin-chan' whined before turning back to Naruto. "Naruto-dono, please take good care of Sia-chan for me!"

"…what?" Naruto asked blankly, having no idea who or what they were talking about.

'Shin-chan' then leaned a bit closer to say, "Hey, listen here, Sia-chan has a very CUTE body, so you better have the energy to-"

Whatever the man was going to say was abruptly interrupted by a familiar face slamming a chair onto the man.

"Otou-san, that is SO embarrassing and disgusting! Don't say things like that!" the girl screamed, righteous female fury burning in her eyes.

"Er…Sia-chan…don't I always…ugh, tell you that you go…too far?" the beaten man managed to ask.

"Eto…," another familiar face started, "you are going a bit far this time Sia."

The girl, now identified as 'Sia' just huffed in indignation. "Honestly, he deserved it! Embarrassing me in front of Naruto-kun. I have my own right of retribution to give out here Rina anyway!"

While the girl went on and on about her father, Naruto was processing the names in his mind. He was sure that he had recognized the names from somewhere before. He knew them, he just really knew them.

Before he knew it, Kurama had decided to give the gaki a helping paw, by roughly shoving the memories into Naruto's subconscious. His eyes dilated and shrunk a bit as the images and events came to pass, allowing him to remember the small events he had experienced shortly after he had arrived in Japan.

A few minutes in reality had passed, with Sia still ranting, but Naruto was now looking at the two girls in a new light per se. He had finally remembered them. Though they weren't really all that close since he had only spent a few days together with them, he still considered them his precious people. He would have burst into tears due to the fact that he was so happy at seeing them, but he had a reputation to uphold.

Eventually, everything calmed down and the four newcomers lined up in front of the class.

"So, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Nadeshiko stated, giving the two girls permission to say hi.

"My name is Lisianthus, and I'm from the world of the gods. Since my name is long, you can just call me Sia," Sia told the class with a smile.

"My name is Nerine, and I'm from the world of the demons. I would love it if everyone would call me Rina," Rina spoke shyly.

"I'm Eustoma; I'm Sia's Otou-san and the king of the gods," Eustoma proclaimed proudly.

"And I'm Forbesii. I'm the king of the demons and Nerine-chan's Otou-san," Forbesii introduced himself calmly, unlike his companion.

"I didn't mean you two," Nadeshiko muttered to herself, while her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Um… Sensei, did I hear them right? Did they say they were the kings of the gods and demons?" Mayumi asked for the whole class.

"Yes, you heard right. Bear with me, I know it may be hard to believe, but these two are the kings of the gods and demons," Nadeshiko informed the class.

_Wait, so wouldn't that technically make them Kami and Yami?_ Naruto asked to himself.

"**Yes and no gaki. The Kami and Yami we know are different deities, but they are lesser ones compared to these two bakas. They may act like complete incompetent fools, but they know their shit, and can very well overpower us easily,**" Kurama answered.

_Ah, well, alright then_, Naruto nodded. _And when did you decide to wake your lazy ass up?_

"**This event intrigued me gaki. I wanted to see what forces came into Earth.**"

_And yet, you saw it fit to shove those memories that I searched ALL FUCKING NIGHT into my head at the last moment?_

"**Maybe, maybe not. I do what I can do for entertainment.**"

_Fuck you Kurama._

"**No thank you. And you're welcome.**"

Naruto snorted mentally at the biju before turning back to the introduction. Nadeshiko had just explained the story before saying, "Alright, that's it. Namikaze, I leave it in your capable hands."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that while Kaede asked, "Ano, what do you mean by that Nadeshiko-sensei? Is there something special that has to do with Naruto-kun?"

"I can explain that," Forbesii stated as he stepped forward. "To be small with words Naruto-kun, you have been chosen as a potential husband-to-be for Nerine-chan and Sia-chan."

"NANI?!" everyone screamed out while Naruto's eyebrows had shot upwards into the sky, with his eyes bugged out. He was NOT expecting that at all.

Kurama on the other hand found it hilarious.

"**Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Dear Sennin, this has GOT to be the MOST unfathomable thing in my entire creation! You have no idea what luck you have run into! To think, YOU, being Kami or Yami! This is just too rich!**"

_What…what….da fuck?!_ Naruto screamed inwardly.

"To put it simply," Eustoma continued, "you're a potential king of either the world of Gods or Devils. Should you choose my Sia, you'll get all the divine power you want."

"Naturally, if you become Nerine's bridegroom," Forbesii led on, "you'll have the authority of the devil world at your disposal."

Naruto just stared at the two supreme deities blankly before turning his eyes to the two girls in question. They in turn giggled, blushed, and waved at him. He was also sure that by doing that, all of the female populous, excluding his friends, were all wishing for the two of them to die.

And then, face met desk.

_Kami, what have I gotten myself into this time?_ Naruto asked himself. He was sure that this event had brought an end to his somewhat normal days. Well, at least it was good while it lasted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the chaotic school day, and him beating up all of the enraged perverts that tried to kill him over the new transfer students, or should he say fiancés, he was all set to go home. Fast. He had even contemplated on just using Hirashin to get it over with, but he thought better of it and had decided to walk his ire off.

But then, he had found that he was being followed. That was something he hadn't felt happened to him in a LONG while, but this wasn't a sneaky, but epically failing following like that stalker. No, they were just going down the same path as he was. And guess who was following him exactly?

"Naruto-kun, wait up!" Sia called as she and Rina ran up to him.

Naruto had been very much tempted to use his father's jutsu, but had again, thought better of it. After all, he hadn't seen the two young women in years. Years!

He turned, sporting a grin as he said, "Hey Sia-chan, Rina-chan."

Before he could ask what they wanted with him Sia hugged him tightly again as she said, "Oh, it's so good to be back in your arms!"

Naruto couldn't really form a respond to the sudden act of affection, but Nerine was able to dissuade her friend by saying, "Ano, Sia-chan, you're making Naruto-sama uncomfortable."

"But I missed him SO~ much, I just couldn't control myself," Sia gushed. She rubbed her head against his muscular chest while continuing on, "I want to spend as much time as I can to catch p what I missed. I have to!"

"But…but I wanted to hug Naruto-sama," Nerine pouted cutely, which made Naruto have a hard time not cuddling the devil. "I wanted to…to…'catch up' with him as well."

"You'll get your turn Rina-chan," Sia replied back.

"Oi…mind letting me go…please?" Naruto stammered. He was having a hard time controlling his manly urges on his body, again. "It's kind of hard to talk to you if you're…doing this to me."

Sia looked at him for a little bit before saying, "Okay, but I WILL get my cuddle time."

"Ok…kay then…," Naruto said slowly as the red head goddess let go of him.

He then shook his head clear before saying, "By the way…I've been meaning to ask you two…"

"Hai? What is it, Naruto-sama?" they both asked.

"Where were you two?!" Naruto shouted, shocking them. "I've looked EVERYWHERE for you two, but I couldn't find anything about you two! I…I…"

Naruto's voice had then lowered to a soft, sad, and desperate tone as tears threatened to show. "I thought that…that it was all a dream back then and I…I…I was alone. You had NO idea how much it terrified me that…I might never see you again."

Right there, he was unable to keep the tears from flowing. It was true, he had really thought that they were just some mere illusions that he had somehow made up to curb his loneliness. He had tried for weeks upon weeks upon months upon years searching for them, but even after the Gate Opening, he was never able to know where they were.

He had almost given it up on it and put it into the back of his mind, but then today came of all things. While overjoyed, yes, at seeing them again, he was also angry, no, infuriated. He had been alone for a LONG time due to _them_ making sure of it. And when he had finally gotten the opportunity to gain new connections, precious people, and possibly family, the first chance he had gotten had backfired drastically.

It was only by chance that he hadn't become a shut-in due to him meeting Rin, Kaede, Mayumi, Itsuki, and his fellow housemates over the years.

Suddenly, the tearful Naruto was engulfed into a warming hug given by the two princesses, who were crying as well.

"I'm so *sniff* so sorry for worrying you Naruto-kun!" Sia cried out. ""I tried to let Otou-san let me see you, but *sniff* but *sniff* he wouldn't let me!"

"Please forgive me Naruto-sama! Had I known how troubled you were, I would have made it clear to Tou-sama that I wanted to see you! I'm *sniff* I don't think that *sniff* that *sniff*," Rina blubbered.

The two girl shad then went on, giving out apologies, asking for forgiveness, all that stuff. While listening to the girls, while being hugged too, he just had to let a smile form on his face. He didn't know what love was, or how to give it properly. In fact, that was the very reason why he had refused any advances on him by any female his age, or around it.

But now, after getting to know people who he knew cared for him, he could at least understand what it meant somewhat. Right now, that feeling, the warm butterflies that fluttered in his stomach, this was new, and yet, he liked it.

After letting the two girls cry it out, Naruto pushes them away, smiling at them while he said, "Well, at least you're here. For good this time…right?"

"Hai!/Hai, Naruto-sama!" the both nodded brightly.

A bush then formed on Naruto's face as he tried to say, "Well then…ano, I don't know about love all that much. So, I'm new to this relationship stuff. Plus, even though we both know each other, we don't KNOW each other. I mean, yeah, I can probably fall in love with both of you for all I care for, but this whole marriage thing, let's just take it slow, ne?"

"Okay!" Sia agreed as she jumped to Naruto's side, hugging his arm. "I'll be sure that we send lots of time to catch up on what we missed!"

"Yes, we will do that!" Rina nodded in agreement as she ran to Naruto's other side, grabbing his arm in the process. "And we will show you that you do deserve love, Naruto-sama, from both of us!"

What the three of them didn't know was that they had more or less agreed to go with a polygamy relationship. But they didn't care. The princess of Kami and princess of Yami were now hell bent on showing Naruto love, with the happy Naruto ready to receive it. In all of its chaotic forms mind you, but hey, that's where the fun is.

_**AN: And that is that. Well, I could say this is a good start to it. With this one, I more or less took off from the first episode of the anime adaptation, and that will probably be the only one from that one. The rest I will try to be as original as I can. And as for the other anime that is included in this, you will have to be patient.**_

_**Now, as you all have seen, I have changed things in accordance to canon in both verses. With Naruto, you all don't know what his status as far as Konoha and the Elemental Nations are concerned. That will be kept under subjection on your part until I reveal it.**_

_**Also, with the Shuffle verse, I have changed how things started out. With when the gods and devils entered Earth, when Naruto met Sia and Rina, Naruto's state of living, and other stuff. They are all for a reason, just know that. Also, with how I am calling Nerine, Rina. The reason is that it just it really fucking confused me trying to figure out from Rin-chan and Rin-san. Plus, it'd have been a bitch for me to write it up like that in the long run, so, I just went an easy route.**_

_**Also, concerning Rin, the actual hero of Shuffle, that is pending on what I decide to do with him. While I want him to be with Kaede, I think that it just wouldn't be fair to Asa as well. Meh, I'll figure it out eventually, or if any of you somehow managed to convince me otherwise.**_

_**Now, as you all can see, this is a harem pairing, with Sia and Rina being the first two goers. Primula is…well, I'm not sure on what to do with her. I don't know her real age in accordance to the VN or anime, so I'm stuck on that part, and I don't know about Kikyou yet as well. Plus, with the other anime that is coming on later, I would rather save up some spaces for some of them when the time comes. BUT, if the reason is valid and VERY well within reason, I MAY put in some suggestions from your part. But again, give me a VALID reason why, not just saying Girl A has big knockers and is a tsundere. Come on, convince me.**_

_**I believe that I have covered most of the questions that you all will ask. Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: now, as since this is a beginning, just know that I will update it whenever I am able to. That is all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'SHUFFLE!' OR ANY OTHER ANIME I TALK ABOUT! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! _

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being, robot speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And picking right where we left off of, here is chapter 2.**_

Ch 2: A Lost Soul

_**(Location: Mindscape)**_

"Alright fox, what are your thoughts on this…whatever the hell I'm going through?" Naruto asked while he sat on a chair he conjured up. "While I am happy about it…but know I have NO~ idea on what I'm doing."

"**That doesn't surprise me considering on how experienced on the mating course of your life,**" Kurama replied as he sat on his haunches. "**If you want my honest opinion, I would take the both of them. It'll flow much more easily in the long run.**"

"We may already be on that path considering on how I _*cough*_ had my episode and all," Naruto admitted with a blush. "But I have their feelings to consider, along with their parents too."

"**But regardless of how things turned out with their parents, you should take note of what you will receive on both sides. With either of those powers and armies at your back and call, I doubt that even the likes of **_**them**_** will be able to do anything.**"

"I doubt that _they_ would try though," Naruto scoffed. "_They_ won't be able to cross over, and even IF _they_ were somehow able to do that, _they_ won't be able to use chakra, while _we_ can."

"**Don't underestimate them Naruto. You above all know what their physical prowess is. Granted, you being to use chakra AND my youki while they can't grants you an enormous advantage. But, considering on how some of them were focusing on how fast and hard they strike, that chance they have of getting you increases on their end.**

**And this doesn't count if they were to somehow obtain the help of the other villages and their Jinchuriki. The Kages and Jinchuriki will be able to use chakra and their biju's youki, though only a miniscule amount compared us. And this doesn't count Akatsuki as well.**

**And finally, if all else, fails, they got the advantage in numbers. They will simply try to overwhelm you through that method, exhaust you of both chakra and youki, and, Kami forbid it, use it to their advantage,**" Kurama grounded out.

"**And even more forbid it, if they were to find out your relationship with your potential mates and you were not able to do anything to provide them with the right protection…**"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Naruto yelled in exasperation. "I KNOW all of that damn it, but…but…"

Naruto sighed in resignation, letting his advanced age mentally show. "I just…I just wanted to try and live a relatively normal life for once."

"**A noble, yet self-centered desire. I give you props for having the guts to admit it**," the biju commented. "**But as of now, that is no longer possible. Having a normal life for you is again, impossible. The best thing you can do is turn this around, and make the best out of it.**"

Naruto remained silent before he stood up from his conjured chair. "Alright. I'll…give it my all then. Nothing more I can do than that, ne?"

"**Glad you understand that at least. And be happy that you at least get the opportunity to HAVE some potential mates that are ALREADY wishing to mate with you. Most never get this chance in their lifetimes.**"

Naruto just nodded. But, he then sighed again, thinking on how to do this properly. It was going to be, as once said before, troublesome.

_**(Date: May 2, 2012)**_

"And that is all we have for today's news," the news anchorman stated as he set his coffee cup on the table top. "We thank you for joining us in today's morning news, and hope to see you again at 5 o'clock."

"But before that," the female anchorwoman added in, "we leave you with today's weather report. Takashi-san, if you will?"

The screen changed, showing a devil man wearing a business suit as he said, "Thank you Nunnally-san. And as for today's weather forecast, we have a high of 73° and a low of 55°, with the sky being slightly cloudy. This would be a good day for those of you who want to have a good run, and any after school activities will enjoy this weather. For the later days, we have…"

Naruto had then turned the volume down on the TV while he enjoyed a good breakfast. He had gotten up a little bit earlier than normal, and had thought why not enjoy a better breakfast than normal before going to school. His stomach had readily agreed to such a proposal of course.

"The weather's not that bad today," Naruto commented while he cut into his pancakes. "I may be able to get some good training in tonight too."

While he was not as active as he had been when he was _back there_, he still kept up his shinobi training. The one thing he had found out upon coming here was that he had a very hard time summoning up and controlling his chakra, if he was even able to do so in the beginning. It scared Naruto slightly, thinking that he was now out of his favored arsenal.

Kurama had been able to clear up that minor situation. The reason that they were able to deduce was that since he left the only known area where chakra was compatible, he would of course have a harder time using it. They chalked it up to being an environmental thing, but that quickly changed after the Gate Opening incident.

But that's beside the point. It took an enormous amount of effort via Naruto and Kurama for them to be able to even get passed that hindrance, about 4-5 months since their arrival. And even then Naruto had to work hard at maintaining that connection to his chakra.

In the recent years, he had been getting used to Kurama's youki as well. Due to him having the key to the seal, he was easily able to handle that. And with nothing restricting the flow of the corrupted energy, Naruto had to work hard at maintaining not only control, but his sanity. He had to even miss out on a few weeks of school because he was about to go genocidal on the KKK.

He still had that problem though rarely, but he was at least able to control it, as of very recent times, like a few weeks ago, he was able to conjure up and maintain a golden youki cloak for a little over an hour and a half. In that form, his strength, speed, stamina, chakra capacity and control, and in some manner, intelligence was augmented tenfold and then some. Hell, with that boost of speed, he felt like he would not really need to use his father's jutsu, especially once he would remove all of the gravity and resistance seals.

His bloodlust had also been calmed down too, with it being mostly satisfied whenever he would have a 'friendly' spar with Kurama, or when he would go 'gang hunting'. The term should be inferred as it is.

The one time his bloodlust got the better of him though was when he had met his mother. He and Kurama were sparing again at the time, with Naruto venting about some nightmares he had been having. To be frank, he got too into it, and was about to exit his mind to vent some more, but his mother had then chosen to make her appearance right then and there.

Kushina was able to help Naruto out of his funk at first, though she was sharing the same sentiments once he had explained them to her. The meeting was short, but he was at least able to hear some stories, got some jutsu from her, and was able to get a hug from her. That was enough for him in his lifetime.

After that, Naruto have been able to get a good control of his anger issues and his bloodlust. But, along with the memories and jutsu she had given him, Naruto was also able to get the fox to teach him an ancient kenjutsu style to go with his Futon affinity. It had no name to it, but the gist of it was that of a dance. While with each slash is quick and precise yet elegant, it also projects hundreds of wind blades upon each slash.

One should not have to guess the sheer number of trees Naruto had destroyed when learning the style. He's got his own move set for it to compliment his more brawler style too, but they were seldom used save for practice sessions just so that he can get used to them. The reason being is that they were just as dangerous as his Rasenshuriken, the true form of the Rasengan. Yeah, you get the picture.

_I should brush up on that,_ Naruto thought to himself as he had set the dishes into the sink. _But, I'm not gonna be able to get a good workout until I get an opponent or sparring partner who can keep up with me. But hell, like that's going to happen anytime soon._

Naruto should have known that by saying that, Murphy was going to make sure that it'll happen. Murphy is just that much of a dick, what can you say?

Suddenly, there was a loud voice calling out to Naruto, "NARUTO-DONO! COME ON OUT! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE OUR DAUGHTERS TO SCHOOL!"

_Literally speaking, Kami damn it! I TOLD him to keep it down!_ Naruto ranted while he closed his fist. He was for surely going to bring out the Harisen to…bring out some…discipline. Yeah…that's it. Kukukukuku.

Naruto soon opened the door to his flat and looked down, scowling at the waving Eustoma. Forbesii at least had the decency to look embarrassed, and so did Nerine. Sia on the other hand looked positively murderous, with the chair in hand and ready to strike. The poor bastard.

"Eustoma…what did I tell you about shouting like a megalomaniac in the morning at my place?" Naruto asked calmly after he walked down the stairs, so that he would not let them know about what he can do.

The Kami looked confused before saying, "Uh…Forgive me Naruto-dono, but er…I seem to not remember what you said."

A sigh was released from Naruto while Forbesii facepalmed. "Shin-chan, you have to get rid of that habit of yours."

"Sia-chan, if you will?" Naruto gestured with a nod.

"Hm? What do you me-"

_*WHAM!*_

"OTOU-SAN, WHY MUST YOU BE SO EMBARRASSING?!" Sia shouted after landing a good blow on her father. "Honestly, you do the most idiotic things just for to make me miserable, huh!"

"Sia-chan," Rina muttered softly. "That is going a bit far. Your father is probably sorry for doing it."

"I'll believe it when I see him doing it," Sia retorted promptly.

"Well, while your father is lamenting on the ground," Naruto said while he glanced at the twitching Kami, "how about we go to school? I'd rather avoid any unnecessary traffic and all."

"Hai!/Hai, Naruto-sama," both princesses said with a nod.

After leaving the two idiotic kings to their own, the trio was enjoying the morning together. They remained relatively quiet, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, how is it being here on Earth?" Naruto asked, being the icebreaker for the morning.

"It's been fine with me," Sia answered first. "We've adjusted pretty easily, but there is a LOT of things I want to do while I'm here."

"That's good. Just say and I'll be happy to help out," Naruto replied with a smile, which Sia returned with a glowing one herself.

He then turned to Rina. "What about you Rina-chan? How are you and your father handling the change?"

"Ano," Rina began shyly, "I've been doing fine, though we are still moving some stuff in. And Tou-sama has been going into overdrive over the Earth dishes here. We've been trying something different for every meal, so it's hard for me to pick which one I like the best."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I was the same when I moved here. It was hard picking out a routine meal set for me, given on how diverse things are in Japan, let alone the world. But~, I'm sure your father will slow down soon enough, and if not you could just talk to him about it."

"I'll do that. Arigatou, Naruto-sama," Rina thanked with a small bow. She then realized something in Naruto's words, which led her to asking, "You said that you were not from this country too, like us, right?"

Naruto cursed himself inwardly for that slip up while he sheepishly said, "Ano, yeah I am. I am actually from across the pond and all."

"Oooh~, like from America?" Sia asked excitedly.

"Erm, not really," Naruto replied lamely. "I-uh-don't really like to think about my old home. I got bad memories and all there."

"Ah, sumimasen Naruto-sama!" Rina apologized. "I-I didn't know-uh-I mean-"

"It's fine. You didn't know," Naruto interrupted. "I'll tell you both about it eventually, but…I just rather not remember as much as I can. Plus, I'd rather get to know you both better before I…tell you about that stuff. Is that okay?"

"It's fine, Naruto-kun," Sia nodded, with Rina agreeing too. "But, just know that you don't have to hide anything from us, okay? We care for you, and we don't like to see you hurt. If it hurts that much though, you don't have to tell us."

The warm feeling in his stomach came back like before, making Naruto extremely nervous. "Ah heh he, arigatou."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

"You know Kaede, there comes a point in one's life when one has had with all of the crap that he has to put up with," Rin commented as he stared blankly at the stuttering KKK member before them. "But seriously, don't you think that they have had it? I'm about to let Naruto just end it for the sake of our sanity."

"But Rin-kin, Naruto-kun wouldn't do such a thing," Kaede tried to persuade.

"I beg to differ. Remember that time when he had beaten that mob that was after me a year ago?" Rin asked dryly.

"Oh…yeah. I remember. I don't know that was wrong with him then, but I think that Naruto was already mad about something then."

"I know that too, and the people who were put in the hospital due to that are STILL there Kaede-san. I'm thinking of bringing that out again," Rin stated while dark thoughts flowed in his mind.

"But Rin-kun, Naruto will get in trouble."

"I don't think that will be possible, considering on how no one has reported him…at all."

While the two best friends were having their arguments, the KKK member was stuttering, "I…I am…part…I am part…KKK…part of KKK…and…I am….KKK…"

"And look Kaede-san, he's still standing there like a creep. It's freaking me out here," Rin pointed out. "Where's Naruto when you need him?"

Before anyone could form a response, a book flies out of nowhere and hits right on the KKK pedophile. The force of the blow was strong enough for the man to be sent flying into the grassy area next to the walkway. It would seem that Naruto had struck again. Oh, Rin could kiss the man now.

"Kami damned racist bastards. They just don't know when to quit don't they?" Naruto ranted as he and Sia and Rina appeared at the top of the stairs. "I am REALLY getting tired of this. And you're welcome Rin, Kaede."

"Arigatou Naruto/Naruto-kun," both teens thanked as they walked up the stairs.

"Naruto-sama, what was that about? Why did you hit him with that book?" Rina asked, while grimacing a bit at the twitching KKK member.

"It's something unfortunate that happened," Naruto began while he retrieved his book, "but the KKK is a fanboy group that is solely devoted to Kaede here. Coincidentally, it is the same name as the racist group in America, hence my comment on them.

Anyway, they have been plaguing Rin and Kaede here for Kami knows how long, with them trying to beat or 'kill' Rin in order to win Kaede over. Of course, due to my interference, it has lessened to some degree. But the bastards just don't know when to call quits!"

"Yeah, they've been a problem from when we all started to go to Verbena Academy, and even somewhat before that too," Rin added. "Naruto here had even put a good number of them in the hospital due to some of the acts that they tried to do…or when Naruto was pissed off. Speaking of which,-"

"Rin, as much as I would like to hunt them down and beat them until they suffer from amnesia or something else, I'd rather not get in trouble with the local authorities. I've been getting by just through luck and with them not seeing who exactly attacked them. But, if they were to see a chain of deaths and more hospitalizations, sooner or later they'll pick on both you and I as suspects. After that will just be a bunch of political bullshit I'd rather not get into," Naruto ranted.

Rin only sighed in despondence while Sia commented offhandedly, "You know, it's kind of nice knowing that there are people so devoted to Kaede-chan. I kinda want one of my own."

"Please don't," Naruto deadpanned. "Please, for the love of our sanities, don't wish for that."

Unfortunately, that would not be the case as a biker had wheeled in while shouting, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You will not escape me!"

The biker screeched into a halt before shouting, "I, Two-Wheeler Yamaguchi, will be the first to confess my feelings for Sia-chan!"

"No, sir," another pedophiliac man dressed in a full military infantry unit, with weapon, shouted, somehow managing to sneak up on Nerine. He even got an eyeful of her unmentionables. "I, Military Ohshita, will confess my feelings to Nerine-chan first, sir!"

"KYA!" Rina screamed as she moved out of the pedophile's eyes and tried to maintain her modesty. She wasn't going to lose it to this man, but Naruto instead.

"Wh-wh-what is this?!" Sia screamed as she latched onto Naruto, whose was looking at the military man with murderous eyes. "I-I never been so sc-scared before!"

"I would say that you should be careful on what you wish for," Naruto stated as his eyes darted around, "but I got me some ningens to kill."

"**YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD! HOW DARE THEY TRY TO CLAIM YOUR MATES LIKE THEY ARE MERE OBJECTS!?**" Kurama raged. "**Be sure to make them suffer even **_**more**_** than those 'KKK' bakemonos!**"

_Duly noted, and am already going to do so,_ Naruto replied as he made Sia let go of him.

He then slowly walked away from the group, keeping his eyes on both men. He assessed the situation, forming a good series of plans and counterattacks should they make a move. Most of which started by commandeering the assault rifle the military baka brought. That was a bad decision on his part, and will more than likely be his last.

"Alright, listen here maggots, I'm going to be clear on this only once, so listen good," Naruto grounded out, with KI filling the area, making the two pedophiliac men cower and lose control of their bladders. Naruto's friends though grew uneasy at the sudden dropping of temperature.

_Naruto's pissed,_ Rin thought to himself while he moved to shield Kaede's body and eyes. It was not going to be pretty.

"You two are going to be leaving here right now, and never come back. You will also spread word to your fellow bakas and pedophiles and racist bastards that this is where it ends. If you don't do so, I will proceed to hunt you down, and gut you with a rusty spoon while wearing a goddamn smile on my face. Do I make myself clear?"

The military man had the decency to look scared shitless, but somehow the biker had gained some foolhardy courage before he screamed, "I don't care who you think you are, but we'll mow right though you if we have to!"

"Never mind any of this, just move aside, Naruto-kun," the military man ordered, somehow regaining his confidence back too.

Face met palm. "_*sigh*_ Well, you guys asked for it."

Naruto then sets himself up, already formulating some plans to quickly dispose of them. Taking note of the situation, Rin grabs Kaede and guides her, along with Sia and Rina away from the immediate area.

"Come on you three. This won't take him long."

"B-but Rin-san, what about Naruto-kun?" Sia asked worriedly. "Won't he get hurt or-or in trouble?"

"Not likely," Rin answered curtly. "Naruto's done things like this before whenever he had to fight off a mob of Kaede's stalkers. This isn't really any different."

"I didn't know that Naruto-sama was that much of a fighter," Rina commented. "I just hope that he won't get hurt."

"Naruto-kun is, fortunately, smart when it comes to this stuff," Kaede sighed in admittance. "I haven't had to use my first aid kit on him yet during the times he had fought for us."

"Speaking of which, I better get this out," Rin said as he pulled out his phone.

"What's that for Rin-san?" Rina asked.

As he dialed the phone, Rin said, "This is just so that I can already call for the ambulances. I think that they will probably need them."

"Wait-Naruto-kun will put them in the hospital?! Isn't that going a bit too far?" Sia asked worriedly.

"No, not at all. And plus, he's more than likely pissed at them anyway, so I know where they will be going if I don't call for them as soon as possible; they will be much, much worse off if I don't."

He then pointed on as he said, "Just watch, and you'll see what I mean."

The 'fight' had already begun, with the two pedophiliacs charging in, with their gun and bike ready to hit Naruto. The said young man could only shake his head out of exasperation, wondering just what he did to deserve this.

_First mistake, charging in recklessly thinking that I wouldn't fight back,_ Naruto listed off inwardly. _Second, no one to watch out for them whatsoever. Rin's already taking care of the paramedics. Third, the baka military otaku here isn't even USING the weapon he's got. Bet that he doesn't even know HOW to use it in the first place. Fourth and final, they pissed me off._

When the military man was on him, Naruto instinctively reacts by ducking the swipe and lands a hard punch to the gut. He then follows it with one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine punches, all in the stomach, before landing an uppercut. But he wasn't done, while in midair, Naruto grabs the man by his leg, and throws him to the side area of the stairway, which was covered with LOTS of thorny rose bushes.

The screams of pain that were emitted were a testament to that.

Naruto then turned, looking at the biking pedophile right in the white of his eyes, making sure to unload a small portion of Kurama's KI and his. The effect was instantaneous, with the man stopping dead in his tracks, but with the bike still moving. This was even better for our hero.

Next, Naruto holds out his arm, and clotheslines the bicycle pedophile. He felt the man's throat clench, constrict, and buckle under his arm, with the bike careening off into the wall. He was sure that with how fast the bike was going, it'd be damaged beyond prepare.

He then stepped a little bit to his left, grabbed the man by his shirt, and then starts to rotate to the left. He increased the velocity of each spin, somehow maintaining his balance with his chakra. He could hear the man's screeches in fear at being spun around like so, but he felt that if he wanted speed, then he might as well get it, Naruto-style.

With the momentum being good enough, Naruto rotates about one, two, three, four, five more times before just letting go. He himself had to spin around a little bit before having Rina catch him. He grinned at her in thanks, causing the girl to blush hard. But as for the pedophile, well, considering how much chakra Naruto had put into that throw along with the built momentum, and with the bad luck that the man had brought onto himself, it should be known that the man had ended up right inside a spa area…filled with women. You can get the picture from there.

While Naruto tried to regain his center, Sia gushed, "Sugoi, that was, like, SO~ COOL~! It was so AWESOME seeing you beat up those hentais like that!"

Rina just grinned at him, still blushing. "Ar-rigatou for saving us Naruto-sama."

"Yeah, erp-no problem," Naruto grunted out as he held his head. "Kami, never doing THAT again for a while. I think I got a bit of motion sickness out of that."

"I think I got some medicine just for that Naruto-kun," Kaede stated happily as she went through her bag.

"You've just been waiting to use some of that stuff on me, haven't you?"

"I have no idea on what you're talking about Naruto-kun," Kaede brightly remarked as she pulled out an Advil bottle. "Here, take some of these. And hopefully you will be better once we get to school."

"Arigatou Kaede," Naruto thanked as he popped the pills into his mouth. While he could have let Kurama do the healing, using medication when on hand worked just as good.

"And I just called for the EMS people," Rin stated as he placed his phone in his pocket. "They know about the two unconscious people around the area and will pick them up. Not too sure about that second one."

"Meh, let him be. If he survived that throw, then wherever he landed will hopefully put him through more punishment," Naruto waved off nonchalantly. "Anyways, come on, let's get to school."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

"And so, to end the equation, the cosine of the presented angle here is 15/46 radians. Does anyone have any questions about any part of the equation?" the math teacher asked the class. He saw no one, and heard no one, so he had thought that his class had understood. But, he somewhat knew that there were those trouble students that just wouldn't get it, so he would throw them a bone.

"Alright then, that was problem number 45. Go onto the next page of your text, and solve numbers 51-55, the odd numbers please. If you have any questions or problems, please, feel free to ask me or your class Sōri, Naruto-san for help as well."

And with that, the class had gone into a pseudo-study hall time. It was the period before lunch, so most of the class was restless due to their stomachs grumbling and wanting to be satiated. Naruto was one of those, but his training as a ninja, along with his life _back there_ had trained him mentally and physically to ignore and curb his hunger if the situation require it, like now.

Nowadays, he would just keep his mind on helping his classmates in their schoolwork and assignments, as was his duty as the class representative. He had NO idea how he had gotten the position, but it had apparently happened on the one day he had missed during the first few days of school. But when he had gotten back, Nadeshiko had told him about the new position he held with a smile on her face.

He didn't mind it really, but he just wished he had given his own two cents on it. Sure, it had cut into the time when he could be training and doing other stuff he wanted to, but he enjoyed it really. It got him the opportunity to expand his horizons per say with his fellow classmates. Though, it should be known that most of the people he would end up helping would be of the female gender, much to the males' chagrin.

Going back with the story, Naruto had been called on by Mayumi, who was begging her helper/friend/spy contact. "O-o-o-onegai Naruto-sama~, help me~!"

"Yare, yare, I got ya Mayu," Naruto stated as he took a seat in front of her desk. "So…what's the problem this time?"

The heterochromiac girl just scratched her cheek as she nervously said, "Ano….sodana…everything."

A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's head. "Ugh, Mayu, you just HAVE to find a way for you to learn this stuff better! I don't mind helping you and all, but SERIOUSLY!"

"I know~…but I just can't get it~…," the girl muttered despondently, with a proverbial raincloud hanging over her head.

"_*sigh*_ Come on, let's start from the beginning."

"YATTA~!"

Before they could start, Sia and Rina had appeared by their area, along with his other female classmates that were glaring at the two princess out of rage, jealousy, and hate.

"Ano- Naruto-sama, would you mind if I join in?" Rina asked softly while fiddling her dress. "I-I do get this stuff, but-but I don't mind you will help me…erm, know it better."

"I need help too Naruto-kun~!" Sia begged, with her eyes being in swirls. "I'm so~ clueless~!"

Naruto sighed at first before a small smile formed on his face. "Sure, I guess. You fine with it Mayu?"

"Meh, I'm fine with it," Mayumi shrugged nonchalantly.

A few minutes later, the desks had been rearranged to where the three young women were facing Naruto, who in turn chose to stand for his tutoring session, with a mini whiteboard in hand.

But before he could start, one of his female classmates had popped up from her seat and had latched onto his arm, pressing her breasts against him. "Naruto-sama, I need some help too! Why don't you help me~?"

"Erm, well, I don't mind helping, but I already got-"

"Yeah, you can help us Naruto-sama," another female classmate shouted in agreement as she latched onto Naruto's other arm. "Come on then. Help us~!"

"Ah-erm-well-I'm already-"

Whatever Naruto had say would be rendered as null and void after being pulled away by the mass of his female classmates, all of which were glaring daggers at the two princesses. The said princesses only sighed in defeat.

"Naruto-kun," Sia muttered in depression.

"Hmm, Naru-tan sure is getting popular with the ladies lately," Mayumi commented while she observed him nearly getting molested by them. "It's a good thing that I only see him as a good friend and sort of a big bro for me to do anything, or otherwise he MIGHT have some trouble."

The girl then took notice of her two friends' depressed looks and knew she had to amend her statement. "Ah-um-i-it's not your faults or anything. They have always been after Naru-tan! Yeah…eh heh…"

"Speak for yourself," a grumpy, depressed looking Itsuki grumbled out. "Naruto here has practically the entire female student populous after him, PLUS you two! How the hell is he not getting attacked by any of us males here?!"

"That's because they know better," Rin remarked as he and Kaede walked up to them. "You of all people should know what he does to perverts, pedophiles, rapists, and those who annoy him."

Itsuki had immediately run into hiding underneath a desk. "I-I'm a good boy! Itsuki's a good boy! Itsuki's a good boy; he always is!"

"Ano, Rina-san, Sia-san, don't feel bad," Kaede said, ignoring the cowering Itsuki.

"_*sigh*_ But we wanted to spend some time with Naruto-kun," Sia pouted cutely while she crossed her arms. "I've loads of time to make up here, and those girls are just getting in the way!"

Rina nodded in agreement. "Hai, and I…I wanted to…"

She then blushed hard as she softly said, "I wanted to spend time with him too, but to also spend time in his arms."

"Yeah! I wanted that too! I was…actually hard pressed in doing so at the grocery store…"

"Same for me at the park too."

"D'aaawwwwww" the girls called cutely, while Rin just shook his head and Itsuki banged his head against the desk.

"That is so~ kawaii~ you two," Kaede cheered happily. She then blushed as well. "I just wish I could do the same thing with…with…"

"With who, Kaede-chan?" Mayumi asked slyly.

"Hm? You like someone Kaede? Who?" Rin asked dumbly.

A bead of sweat rolled down the heads of Kaede and Mayumi, wondering just how dense the boy could be.

"Ya know Rin, that could get you in trouble one day, I can assure that," Naruto commented, having appeared out of nowhere.

"GAH!/KYAAA!" they all screamed.

"Naruto! Don't do that!" Kaede whined.

"Yeah, you scared the living hell out of us here!" Mayumi shouted in agreement. "And how did you get out of that group?"

"Wait for it," Naruto stated while he counted upwards with his fingers.

No one knew where he was going with this, but something inside Rin told him that something funny would be happening soon. Really soon, and as preparation, he had made sure to gulp down his water before whatever scheme Naruto had cooked up comes to fruition.

A few minutes passed before there were various screams and outcries of despair and rage, with most of them saying, "HENTAI!"

And then the beating commenced on whoever the poor dumb soul was that Naruto had used Kawarimi with.

"Is that Itsuki-san?" Rina asked while observing the ambiguous cloud of females pummeling the said boy.

Naruto just nodded with a smirk showing on his lips. Oh, how it was enjoyable for him to see a prank be that successful, especially since no one would be able to pin it on him.

A little bit later, during the lunch period, everyone had met up at the rooftop of the school, which is their usual place to eat. Main reason was that not only will they have their privacy, but it was a good safe haven from all of the groupies and fangirls. That should be obvious.

Anyway, a bruised and somewhat bleeding Itsuki was glaring daggers at a smiling Naruto while he said, "I hate you Naruto. I really, really, REALLY hate you SO~ MUCH."

"Ah, be quiet, grow a pair, and eat your bento. You'll live," Naruto responded as he chewed on an onigiri.

"You have to admit that it was funny," Mayumi snickered, which earned her a glare from the damaged boy. "Oh, don't be mad. You always said that you wanted to get mobbed by girls."

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

The boy would have gone on ranting about the injustice of it all and how it should have been Naruto in there, but Rin had had enough of the boy and had promptly stuffed his mouth for of his food.

"Urusai! It's hard enough trying to eat without your screaming!" Rin stated, with his ire on the rise.

"Ano, Naruto-sama, how DID you get out of there?" Rina asked. "You just kind of popped out of nowhere, and Itsuko-san just moved into there."

"Trick of the trade Rina-chan," Naruto grinned.

"What do you mean?" Sia asked in turn.

Before Naruto could answer, Kaede answered for him. "Naruto-kun here keeps on saying that he's a ninja of all things. Tee hee, it's kind of funny seeing get al flustered when someone doesn't believe him."

"That's because I am one, Kaede. Don't be so mean," Naruto pouted childishly.

"You do have to admit that he does things that are ninja-ish," Asa, who had walked into the rooftop, commented.

"Oh? Like what?" Sia asked excitedly, wanting to know more about her love. Plus, him being a ninja was just awesome.

"Well, for one, he always seems to get to school before we do, or without me noticing since I always get to school earlier than he does," Asa stated.

"Yeah, Naruto-sama does tend to do that. He even sometimes gets the jump on me if I'm around," Kareha, another one of their friends said. She is one of the Kami races, so she just had that angelic look about her, but she did tend to be a bit of an airhead, with a weird fetish for anything maid-moe related.

The blonde then shivered in fright before glaring at the smiling boy. "And no matter what I do, he just can't seem to stop doing it."

"You know you like it Kareha-senpai," Naruto retorted. "Plus, it's hilarious seeing you all flustered about when I make a move on you."

The elder girl just puffed her cheeks in indignation while Rin glared at Naruto. "Speaking of which, I STILL haven't been able to find out how he does it. Hell, I haven't even found out how he does those pranks too."

"Pranks?" both Sia and Rina asked before turning to the blonde in question. "You do pranks, Naruto-kun/sama?"

"Yep, and I'm the best in the business. No one has been able to pin any of the stuff I did on me. And even when I left some obvious clues, they STILL haven't done it!" Naruto bragged.

"Ooooh! I would like to see some of them," Sia asked brightly.

"Sure, I got some photos and videos on some of my more stunning and impossible ones. I'll show them to you later."

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," Sia grinned, happy at being able to share something with him.

Naruto then turned to a sad looking Rina. "And I can also show you some of the schematic stuff I wrote while planning them. I think that you'll see JUST how smart I can be."

Rina tilted her head in thought before nodding, a smile on her angelic face. "Hai, I would like that, Naruto-sama."

"So, what's going on with you all after school?" Mayumi asked.

"I'm going with Asa-senpai and Kareha-senpai after school to learn some more recipes," Kaede stated, looking apologetic to Rin. "I'm sorry Rin-kun, but I won't be coming home with you this time."

"It's fine Kaede, but maybe I should join in too. I could learn how to cook so that I could do something for you Kaede," Rin replied.

"Uh-no, no no, it's fine Rin-kun. I'll take care of everything for you," Kaede tried to wave off, but Asa had heard it, and wouldn't have it.

"OH NO, since you offered, you're coming in too, Rin-chan!" Asa stated. "I'll have you turned into a cooking extraordinaire yet!"

"Yatta~! A new student under us~!" Kareha cheered, before she went into her own world, which was a normal thing for her. Yeah, she'd be there for a while now.

"Well, I got a-"

"Itsuki-baka, you're not important enough to deem us with an answer," Naruto interrupted with a devilish smirk, earning him another glare from the boy. "As for me, I have to do my weekly grocery shopping trip."

"Oh, maybe I can come with you Naruto-kun. I want to see if I can get some of those seasonings for that recipe you gave me. Tou-san loved it, and so did I; I just wanted to make more of it!"

"Glad you like it then, but I'm fine," Naruto replied. He then turned to Rina. "What about you Rina-chan?"

"Ano, I actually have to go home. Otou-sama wanted me home for something, but he didn't explain why," Rina answered solemnly. She wanted to go with Naruto on the shopping trip.

"Oh…yeah, I got called for the same thing too," Sia muttered in despair.

"Well, can't do everything you want. But I'll be fine," Naruto waved off. "And I got some extra jars full of my recipe seasoning, so you can just as easily use them."

"Domo arigatou!" Sia grinned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Son of a-why did it have to be now for the weather people to be wrong?" Naruto asked himself as he ran shinobi speeds across the streets.

Why so? Well, after he had done his shopping and sealed up his stuff, the clouds had gathered and released whatever water that was contained. Naruto just couldn't believe his luck. Well, at least it wasn't a storm or anything like that; he could thank Kami, literally later on, for that small blessing.

_Let's see, hope that I can find an easy place for me to get away from the rain._

Naruto sped a little bit until he hid himself underneath the awning of a closed store. His eyes wondered fro that spot, seeing if there was a bigger area that was shaded from the rain. That was when he caught sight of the sign, telling him where exactly he was at.

"Huh, Komorebi Street? Haven't been here for a good while," Naruto muttered to himself as he looked on ahead. "If memory serves me right, then there should be an arcade here."

Naruto thought on it before shrugging. "Meh, what the hell. I could use a break like this, even though I got my own systems back at the flat."

And with that, Naruto waited for the opportune time for him to start running again. It didn't take him long for him to find the arcade, what with all of the students from his school and the other surrounding public schools there.

The arcade itself is called Gameland, which Naruto had often commented on it being not very creative. But still, it is a very popular hangout after school for students who just didn't want to go home yet, or had nothing better to do. Whether it be the former or the latter depended on the student.

Anyway, the place is filled with all of the latest and somewhat modern game arcade stations, with some real prizes for the ones that offered tickets as a supplementary prize. Kind of a cheap way to earn money, but hey, if ain't broke, why fix it? Naruto had done the same thing for his public area at his complex, so he wasn't one to really complain.

In the past times he had been here, it had been when Rin, Mayumi, Itsuki, or some of the other friends he had made over the years would drag him there in order for him to cut loose a bit. Not that he minded really, as he had sent his clones to do what he was meaning to do in the first place. You had to admire the usefulness of those things.

This time however, Naruto didn't know why, but he felt sort of drawn here. It wasn't something like forcibly pulling him, but he felt a kindred spirit there for some reason. A kindred spirit of what, he didn't know. But it had indeed warranted an investigation at the least.

_Maybe there was someone or something here that I needed to see?_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked around.

It didn't take him long for him to get to the area where the crane games were located. While his friends had called them cheats for their ridiculous gripping ability, Naruto thought them as easy. While he knew that the workers here would always adjust the claws so that they won't always grab the prize, or at least tight enough to where it'd be a sure fire win.

However, whenever he would play it, or any other kind of gambling game of the sort, he would always win them. Hell, that was how he had gotten his PS3 in the first place. Ah, that was a funny memory. Anyway, he looked and saw two of his kouhai he had met in passing trying their hand at it.

"Come on, keep it steady! Keep it steady!" one of them shouted.

Her companion was biting her lip in concentration with the claw that she was guiding held the cat doll she wanted. It was a close one, and she was on her last yen coin. She knew it was her last game, so she had to win it now, or all bets were off. It was all or nothing.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Make it~!" she chanted, along with her friend cheering from behind.

Unfortunately, when the claw had gotten close to the drop-off chute, the claw had lost its grip on the doll. The doll of course was taken by gravity.

"ARGH! DAMMIT! I WAS SO~ CLOSE~!" the girl raged.

"Well, that was all we could do," the other girl sighed in depression. She had wanted her friend to win that doll so bad, as it was probably her good luck charm in her earning the heart of one particular blonde senpai. The spoken senpai had then sneezed involuntarily, beforejcursing whoever was talking about him behind his back.

"Well, there is always next time. Come on, let's go somewhere else," the first girl said as she walked off in a brisk pace. Her friend followed in pursuit.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the first girl's anger in her voice, but held off any comment. He didn't want to be pounced by them anytime soon. But, after seeing them off, he then saw another girl.

This was what he would definitely call cute, in an ethereal, petite kind of way. She was at least around a year or two under his age, about 5 feet and 3 inches in height, and looked dirt for some reason; more than likely from both the rain, and from traveling from wherever she was from. She had the ears similar to both a Kami and a Yami, so he didn't really know just which specific area she was from.

The girl was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a white skirt that went up to her lower thighs, to which from downward was covered by thigh high leggings and brown shoes. Going upward, since she was facing away from him, he could not see her face. But he could indeed see the dirt marks and some cuts, indicating how dirty she was. Even her hair was dirtied, though Naruto did see it was very unique and quite lovely to look at. It was silver, long, and put up into two pigtails, one on each side, with them being held by red ribbons.

In her arms, was something that he could definitely relate with; there was a cat doll, much like the ones inside the crane machines. The difference was that it looked horrible and ridden with overuse. But with how she was clinging onto it, he could tell that the girl considered it precious.

Naruto then decided to use another one of his abilities. He closed his eyes, pulling out some of the youki from Kurama. This one as where he would gauge the emotions of practically everyone from a 10 mile radius, if he concentrated enough. But now, he gauged the girl, and was shocked. He felt nothing, nothing negative, nothing positive; it was blank. Empty, desolate, and something that had easily reminded him of someone: himself.

He could detect the passive emotions from within her, and some very faint traces of sadness, anger, confusion, and an even smaller trickle of happiness. That meant that the girl could indeed have emotions, but she had just lost on how to feel them for real. Oh, how she reminded him so much of himself, it was scary. She was…no, she IS a lost soul, much like he was back…_back there_.

He snapped himself out of his trance for him to see the girl at the machine where his kouhai were at. Looking at her reflection off the flexy-glass, he could see the dirtied face alright, but along with the amethyst eyes that were blank, dull, lifeless. She just stared into the machine, before trying to press the buttons.

She could see how her eyes changed, if only barely, when the machine wouldn't work. She was sad at the fact that the claw wouldn't move, but her face didn't really show it that much. That was a testament to how lost she was.

_Alright, fuck it all, I'm going to help her_ Naruto swore to himself as he walked towards the girl.

But, as he did, he didn't miss his tenant saying, "**Be careful of her Naruto. She doesn't feel that…alive. I feel a…fakeness to her. It's like she was…made.**"

_Alright, I'll keep that in mind._

As he walked up to her, Naruto had the put on a calm smile on his face as he said, "You know, it won't move unless you put in some money into it."

The girl turned to him slowly, casting her soulless eyes onto his. If it weren't for his training and life experiences, he would have flinched. Talk about heart wrenching. But, he can admit that he did see some manner of recognition pass through the girl's eyes along with a glint of…happiness? Hope? He wasn't sure, but damn it, he'd take it and pull it out now if he could.

Naruto then looked to the machine as he asked, "Do you want that stuffed animal in there? I could win it for you."

He looked and saw the girl's eyes widened by mere centimeters, before they returned to their normal, nigh pitiful size. He could see the very small glint of happiness and hope come back in full force. That was more than enough of an answer for him.

"Yosh! I got ya covered! Now watch as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto work his magic!" Naruto commented as he pulled out a single 100¥ coin.

Working the machine was easy like normal; well, no, much easier than that. He was doing it for a good reason after all. He could feel the girl's eyes on him and on the crane, switching back and forth between them. She was definitely anticipating whatever was coming.

Soon enough, the Final Fantasy victory music was being played as the game voice announced, "**And we have a winner! Feel free to take your prize and enjoy the other attractions at Gameland!**"

"Pfft, whatever," Naruto scoffed as he fished through the dump cache, and then pulling out the cat doll that the girl was eying.

He holds it out to her as he said with his patented foxy smile, "Here you go! One neko doll given to you via one awesome ninja!"

The girl just stood there, staring at him. Her eyes were still blank, lifeless, but he could see the glints of emotion fluttering in there. That was a plus for him. A soft hand reached out, with the other still holding onto the more ridden neko doll. The hand grabbed the newer one, before taking it to her chest, hugging both the new one and the older one like a lifeline. It was cute, yet sad.

Naruto just smiled though. "I'm glad you like it."

The girl nodded slowly, her eyes now glued onto him. It was again, cute, yet sad for him to see those eyes.

He was about to ask what she wanted, but the girl then said in the softest voice, "Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto asked, shocked at the first word out of the girl's mouth.

"Naruto," the girl said again, though still soft, but a little bit more louder than the first one.

"Well-erm," Naruto started, not sure on how to respond, "That IS my name. Thank you for saying it. But now that you know my name, what about you? What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer that question, but had instead said, "Ano…I-I know you from Lyco-erm…"

She trailed off there, which was suspicious to Naruto. He was sure he caught the name 'Lycoris' in there, but she didn't want to say it. With the way it rolled off her tongue, it wasn't her name. Maybe a relative? Friend? He had filed the name in his mind for later investigation.

The girl then asked, "Do you know Nerine?"

Naruto wasn't expecting that, but with how innocent and lost she was, he couldn't help but answer honestly. "Sure, I know her. Hope to know her more and more later on too. Why? Are you a friend of hers?"

Silence reigned in a little bit, making it really awkward for our hero.

"Ano, maybe I can-"

"Naruto," the girl stated, before lunging into him and hugging him tight, with both dolls still in her hands. "Finally found you."

"M-m-m-matte! Oi, erm, what's up? Are you okay?" Naruto asked rapidly, blushing at the intimate contact. Though he knew that she was at least a year or two younger than him, he could still feel a slight arousal at the girl's small, at least B-cup sized breasts pressing against his chest.

Silence reigned again for a little but before the girl murmured against his chest, "Found you…Naruto."

_What have I gotten myself into now?_ Naruto asked himself. He knew, that for some reason, his life just got a little but more complicated. But all in all, he didn't care. He would help the girl heal, to open up, if it was the last thing he would do.

A little bit later, the duo had exited the arcade, into an overcast city. Good thing it had stopped raining.

"How weird is it for the rain to just stop so suddenly?" Naruto asked more to himself as he walked along the sidewalk, a bit slower than usual. Reason being was that the girl he had just met was still clinging onto him.

The said girl just remained silent, wanting to be in Naruto's close vicinity and warmth. He felt good to her, and was good to her. She knew that she had made the right decision in coming to Earth.

"This is…really~ awkward, dattebayo," Naruto muttered.

"Ara, ara? Is that you, Naru-chan?" someone called out.

Naruto turned, looked at the source, before putting on a calm smile. "Ah, konichiwa Ama-san."

The single mother of Asa ran up to him while shielding herself with an umbrella. Not that it was needed, but with how the weather has been lately today, one can't be too prepared. "Long time no see, Naru-chan! You haven't come over to the store in a while!"

"Well, that's 'cuz I have been busy as of late. I'm sure that Asa-senpai has already told you about my…recent developments," Naruto answered sheepishly. The girl, who had taken notice of the new woman, had immediately shielded herself into Naruto's chest, much like how a 5 year old would.

Ama then looked down at the girl with in inquisitive look in her eyes as she asked, "Ano, is that young lady a friend of hers?"

Seeing that she was talking about his latest charge, Naruto had to lie right off the bat, "Hai. She's an old friend of mine who came to visit. Not sure when exactly she got here, but she is very shy."

"Huh," Ama nodded as she inspected the girl more closely. "Could she be…?"

That got Naruto's attention. It was obvious thanks to his observations skills that he was able to see the recognition in the woman's eyes. It was like she knew her, but ether really couldn't put it into her tongue, or was just keeping it quiet. Very suspicious, which got Naruto to thinking of who exactly his new charge is.

"Do you…by chance, know of her, or someone like her?" Naruto asked slyly, while hiding it by an innocent tone. He added that last bit just in case she wouldn't say the truth right off the bat. But now that he added that other variable, Ama would either not answer it, or just say something along the lines of knowing someone who was her twin or something like that.

After getting shaken out of her stupor, Ama shook her head as she said, "Nu uh, but I do in fact know of someone like her. She was a good girl while I knew her."

So, he was right. Ama DID in fact know his charge, but just wouldn't say it out right. That warranted some investigation too.

_Ugh, I've got a LOT on my plate nowadays._

Ama then looks at her watch before exclaiming, "Oh my! I-I must be on my way! There is limited time special offer on some breads and recipe books over at another department store! Gomene Naru-chan, but I gotta go!"

Very convenient, but Naruto played along. "Alright. Play nice now, and be sure to give Asa-senpai a good spanking. Kami knows she needs it."

Ama chuckled in good humor before running off to wherever she was headed. But still, Naruto held his narrowed gaze at her. The woman was still very bad at trying to keep secret or telling lies. She was just lucky at that time she wasn't really looking at his eyes, but Naruto had pretty much trained himself to see all manner of deceit; most of it was earned from firsthand experience via a shitty childhood.

And he was able to read the woman like a book. Now, he had almost no answers and some new questions about his new charge, whose name he has yet to learn. The girl just would not talk at all. Maybe she was tired? Hungry? Who knows, but he knew that he would have to get home soon so that they will be able to miss the incoming rain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ya know, is this going to become a constant thing? Not that I mind really, you're cute and all, but it is just weird on my end," Naruto asked the girl as they were nearing the apartment complex, or his flat to be specific.

Silent was his answer again, leading Naruto to release a sigh out of his mouth. The girl was shut up tight, tighter than he was in his younger days. If it weren't for the fact that she was walking alongside him with eyes open, he would have passed her for sleep walking or something like that.

_*sigh* This is REALLY awkward._

In a few more minutes of agonizing silence, Naruto and the girl were now climbing the steps, the girl still following in suit while hugging onto him. With his free hand, he had then placed the umbrella he had onto his shoulder as he fished for his keys. He was glad that he had opted in putting them in his pocket, as he was not really willing in showing the girl his powers.

"Aha, got ya," Naruto stated as he grabbed a hold on the jingling set.

The key was inserted, and then turned, unlocking the door. With the opening of the door, Naruto had immediately went on guard. He had felt several presences in his house, of which should be impossible by normal standards. He had even buffed up his seals to prevent any sort of teleportation spells that he was aware that the Yami and Kami races knew, which truth be told was a small amount.

But that still had given a good sense of security in his flat. But now feeling that someone had somehow surpassed them, again, had made him on edge and ready to bring out anything to bat off his apparent invaders.

This feeling if edge was thrown out with his sensing ability given via Kurama. There was no spout of negative emotions in the living area, which would mean that it was probably Ageha again, a friendly, or someone who was REALLY good at killing their emotions. It was more than likely the former two of the three options.

With the girl behind him, Naruto reaches to his right. This was a designing innovation Naruto had put in his house. In case there was a situation like this, Naruto had put in special seals that can be operated like switches of sorts. There were ones at the front door meant for lighting, some meant for traps, and one meant for just nuking the flat. The last was only meant for when Naruto would have to hightail out of the area; the only scenario that had come to his mind when setting it up back then was if by chance if any of _them_ were to have found him.

But since that hadn't happened for a good time, it was just a flashy extra precaution. But it wasn't needed now. His hand instinctively touches the light seal and presses it into it. Chakra flowed from hand to seal, igniting the effects and the electrical currents. The effect was instant, as the lights had all went on in the flat.

This of course had completely thrown off his neighborly guests greatly as Forbesii had jumped up and shouted, "Geez, Eustoma, why'd you turn on the lights so soon?!"

"Me?! I thought that was you baka!" Eustoma screamed back as he head-butted Forbesii's head, though it wasn't strong enough to throw the Yami back.

"Wait, I think that was me! Sorry!" Sia called out, as she was the one who was actually at the light switch. But the two idiotic Gods weren't listening due to their spat.

Naruto took this time to take a look around the living area and see what all had changed. Nothing much was done really. There were some balloons, streamers, snacks, a cake by the looks and smell of it, drinks, and what looks like some sake over in the back part of the room where the two idiots were arguing. They probably snuck that over.

He then sees Nerine walking up to him, looking sheepish and embarrassed, as she said, "Gomene, Naruto-sama, we were trying to surprise you."

A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's head. "Er…its fine Rina-chan. But…what's the occasion? And…how did you get in here?"

"No occasion! Just a tea party!" Sia chirped.

Rina nodded in agreement. "Hai. We were just wanting to have a simple get together ever since our reunion. So, Sia and I decided to have a little get-together."

A cross looking Sia then crossed her arms around her breasts as she groused out, "But, our fathers caught wind of it and decided to join in. and as you can see, they are having their own branch of fun."

Naruto didn't need to be told that, but they left out one answer. "Yeah, but you haven't answered that last question. How did you get in my flat?"

The girls seemed to ignore his question as Eustoma called out, "Heya Naruto-dono! Glad to see you have come back to your home! We got tea of course, but if ya fancy yerself something good, I got us some sake too!"

He grabs one of the sake bottles with a look of glee on his face, ready to indulge himself on that delicious goodness. But, he did not suspect, again, that his daughter had appeared behind him with a chair in hand.

"Here, I'll go ahead and open one up for us-"

"Er, wait Eustoma, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Oh, pipe down you and life a little-"

"OTOU-SAN! WHY ARE YOU EMBARASSING ME?!"

_*WHAM!* *CRASH!*_

The God now laid face first on the floor, once again.

"You be quiet too!"

Ah, such was the loving relationship that Sia shared with her father. but regardless of the humorous situation, Naruto still knew for a fact that they hadn't answered his question, again.

So he asked again, "Can you PLEASE tell me how you got into my flat? I am really curious as to how you were able to get through."

It was mainly so that he could build up the proper defenses against it. While he didn't mind them coming into his home, he would actually did mind them just going in his flat unannounced, along with messing with his stuff should they had been left out. He did really want to explain about his past and abilities yet. Not until he had made sure that they were staying here, and that they were going to be leading him into a trap of some sorts set up by _them._

Truthfully, were it not for that emotion sensing ability he had with him, he would have just detected their presences and have just blown the flat to high hell, not really caring all that will be killed or destroyed in the process. They should be counting their blessings for that ability given by Kurama.

**You're welcome by the way,** the said biju chirped in suddenly, due to him having a feeling that he was being mentioned in some manner.

Back to the story, Naruto's question was once again ignored by his unannounced, yet friendly home invaders by Rina noticing that her love interest had company.

"Hm? Naruto-sama, did you bring someone with you?"

Forbesii then took notice of some certain curves and the scent of the girl hiding behind Naruto still, and had immediately said with a grin, "Ah, and she looks like a cute one too! And who might you be…?"

Naruto again knew that his question was being ignored, so he was going to say something about them changing the subject again. But the girl decided to answer the devil god's call by moving slightly around Naruto's body, while still clinging onto him like a lifeline.

Her emotionless eyes widened at the sight before her before the receded back to their dull form. Naruto had immediately taken it as recognition in her part, and filed it for later questioning…whenever he would get the girl to talk that is.

There was a collection of gasps going around the room, leading Naruto to eye the startled Forbesii, who in turned stammered, "Pr-primula?!

The girls were obviously surprised by this, judging from their gasps and how their bodies were stiff out of shock. And while still on the floor, Eustoma had a look of seriousness on. It would have been perplexing had it been a normal situation, but Naruto immediately went on the defensive as soon as he felt the growing tension.

_So, the girl's name is Primula? Kinda cute name._

**You know now that due to how they are reacting that there is definitely more to her than meets the eye, right?**

_I know that. We'll probably get the full story later on. But for now, let's see how things pan out._

Forbesii manages to snap himself out of his stupor before asking, "Wh-what is she doing here?"

Naruto had to come up with a little lie on the spot there, but what he was going to say was mostly the truth.

"Well, I came across her after I had to escape the sudden rain storm at. She seemed to know me and you Rina-chan. And really, I just couldn't in my good conscience let her go…well also due to the fact that she's been stuck to me like this ever since I found her.

She looked like she could use a good home and some love too, so it's not much trouble for me to have her live here."

Rina acknowledged that remark about her, causing her to walk up to the two of them further before asking, "Rimu-chan….why? Why come here?"

Primula seemed hesitant to answer, but somehow, her eyes seem to shine a bit as she said, "I…I came to see him."

Rina and the other guests didn't quite hear but, but Primula had lready begun to repeat it in a slightly louder voice. "I came to see Naruto…what he's like…I've heard so much about him, so…so I…"

Primula actually seemed livelier there, even more due to the fact that Naruto could see the girl's eyes shine with a bit of life. That was enough for him to smile brightly at her.

"Ah-er-ano," Forbesii came in with a stutter, "Primula u-used to live in our neighborhood. She's extremely shy, but she was very attached to Nerine."

_And to whoever this 'Lycoris' is_, Naruto added inwardly.

"It would seem that she had come here without permission," Forbesii continued.

"Can they do that?" Naruto asked, so that he could bait on for more information on the still attached Primula. Kami, did that girl have a good grip on him.

"Well, she's special," Forbesii answered sheepishly, while he scratched his cheek. "At any rate, we'll need to make arrangements to send her back."

Primula's eyes widened in fear while she pressed her body even closer to Naruto. That was more than enough of a gesture for him to know that she didn't want to go.

"Maa~, maa~, no need for that. I don't see any harm in letting her stay here," Naruto tried to sway in a disarming manner, before gesturing his arms towards Primula. "I mean, look at this face! I can't in my good conscience just let her go when she tried so hard to see me!"

**Putting it on a little thick there gaki.**

_If you think you could do this, be my guest!_

**Mmmm, nah. You're fine.**

_Asshole!_

Silence reigned in the room, with the tense atmosphere only growing bi t by bit. Naruto could still feel the apprehension flowing out of his guests, which only seemed to make his charge a bit clingy.

But he knew he won when he saw Eustoma sigh in defeat, before smiling at him. "Well, once she's got it in her head, there's no stopping her, or you Naruto-kun."

"I concur," Forbesii nodded in agreement before turning back to a bemused Naruto. "But, I must ask on where you plan on keeping her."

"Here of course," Naruto answered simply before he explained to their questioning expressions. "Well, I got plenty of room here in my flat alone. I had a few extra rooms built into it just in case I had to be more than just an apartment complex manager and stuff. I'll just have Primula-chan here take up one of them."

He then turned to Rina, wearing a sheepish expression. "Ano, could you take Primula-chan out on a shopping trip? I have no idea on what to buy for a girl…at all."

Nerine, who was already beaming at him for letting Primula said, merely nodded her head rapidly. "Of course! I'll be more than happy to help Rimu-chan!"

"I'll help too~!" Sia chirped in.

"Well, I believe this calls for a celebration then!" Eustoma suddenly shouts out, startling the girls.

Then, the God and Devil King Duo sets out their own alcoholic beverage set to enjoy themselves. Sia was giggling all the way, happy to see the uneasy atmosphere changing for the better.

Nerine then walks up to them and takes Primula by her hand. "Come on Rimu-chan. Let's see if we can't pick out a room for you."

After getting a nod from Naruto, Primula finally lets go of Naruto as she allowed the elder girl to take her to the spare rooms. Naruto was concerned over the two of them taking a peek in his room or study, but the remembered that he had already locked them up tight just in case.

But now that the thought came again…

"Alright, now, for the love of my sanity, WOULD SOMEONE FUCKING TELL ME HOW YOU ALL GOT INTO MY FLAT!"

He had to try again, though he knew deep down that the answer would never come.

_**AN: And that is that. This brings the introduction parts to a close. The next coming chapters will now explain Naruto's previous history with the two princesses, along with how exactly he came to be in Japan.**_

_**Now, know that I will try to divert with how exactly Naruto came to know Sia and Rina in the past, so that I won't be copying off of the anime or the VN.**_

_**I believe that I have covered most of the questions that you all will ask. Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


End file.
